Una fiera herida
by Mr.Rex
Summary: Beck pelea con Jade quien sin pensarlo dos veces descarga toda su frustración en Tori. Otra historia Jori XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esta es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfic así que no espero que sea muy bueno, de todos modos aquí va.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 1**

Era una mañana soleada Hollywood Arts, los pasillos estaban repletos de estudiantes caminando hacia sus casilleros y las escaleras servían de escenario para un par de chicos que, bailaban ágilmente a ritmo de hip hop.

-Si bailaras así, seguro tendrías novia.-dijo Rex mirando a su manipulador, quien se había detenido a observar a las chicos de la escalera.

-¿De qué hablas?- respondió Robbie a la defensiva- Puedo bailar tan bien como ellos.

- Lo que haces en tus sueños no cuenta, Rob.

El joven abrió la boca para contestar con un gesto de indignación, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

_ ¿Otra vez peleando ustedes dos?_ dijo Tori con una gran sonrisa, que interrumpió de pronto para beber de la lata de limonada que tenía en la mano. Por algún motivo, la joven se había levantado de un estupendo ánimo y ni siquiera sabía por qué, de todos modos no le importaba, lo unico que ella quería en ese momento, era disfrutar de esa dosis de felicidad que la embargaba.

_Hola Tori_ dijo Robbie cambiando su expresión a una más relajada.

_ ¿Qué tal nena? Saludó Rex.

_Estupendamente, muñeco._ respondió la castaña con voz sexy.

Tras unos segundos en silencio el títere volteó la cabeza hacia su manipulador y preguntó confuso: -¿Me debo ofender?

De pronto, unos gritos viniendo de la puerta, hicieron que los tres voltearan a ver. -¡Esta vez cruzaste el límite! _dijo Beck violentamente mientras caminaba apresurado hacia su casillero.

-¡Hice lo que cualquiera haría en mi caso!- le respondió Jade en un grito histérico y una mirada asesina - ¡Además, pudo ser peor y lo sabes!

-¿Peor? No lo creo. _ contestó Beck.

-Llevo conmigo mis tijeras especiales, claro que pudo ser peor.

Tori frunció el ceño, aturdida por lo que acababa de escuchar, y bastante confusa por no saber la historia completa. Aunque no lo pudiera creer, era la primera vez que se sentía más intimidada por la mirada de Beck que por la furia de Jade. Parecía que la chica gótica había logrado, finalmente, enfurecer a su novio.

-¡Tienes razón!_ dijo Beck en tono irónico. _ Pudo ser peor. Ahora me siento aliviado. –añadió cerrando de golpe la puerta de su casillero y dirigiéndose hacia Tory y Robbie, quienes no se atrevieron ni a saludar.

-Tranquilos amigos.- dijo Beck.- no tienen que poner esa cara de susto… o a lo mejor sí, Jade tiene sus tijeras especiales ¡Y está loca!

-Bueno, tengo que buscarle una novia a Robbie, nos vemos.- se despidió Rex

-¡Oye!- reprochó Robbie

-Camina- Ordenó el muñeco.

-Eh, si, hasta luego chicos. _respondió el Ventrílocuo saliendo rápidamente de la zona de peligro.

Notando lo que se avecinaba, Tori, decidió salir huyendo también.-Bueno yo tenía que ir a…

-No Tori, quédate aquí, tienes que escuchar esto.- Dijo Beck.

-¡No la metas en nuestra pelea!- gritó Jade recibiendo una mirada desafiante de su novio.

-Lo que pasó fue que mi prima Lucy que acaba de llegar a la ciudad, me pidió que la acompañara a comprar helados y eso hice.- continuó Beck ignorando la mirada de su novia.-Entonces apareció Jade con su bello carisma de siempre, atacó a Lucy cómo una fiera salvaje. Si no me hubiese apresurado en explicarle las cosas, mi prima estaría ahora en un hospital.

Tori se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que Beck esperaba su opinión, si embargo, no se atrevía a decir lo que en realidad pensaba, no con Jade mirándola como si quisiera sacarle los ojos. En el tiempo que llevaba en Hollywood Arts había aprendido muy bien que enojar a Jade era un gran error, pero enojarla con algo respecto a Beck era un acto suicida.

-¿Y bien?-Dijo el joven, impaciente.- ¿Te parece que estoy exagerando?

-eh… bueno yo…_tartamudeo Tori escogiendo con mucho cuidado la respuesta que diría.- ¿Cómo está tu prima? _dijo finalmente algo nerviosa.

-Lárgate si aprecias tu vida, Vega, no lo repetiré.

-Tori es mi amiga y si quiero que se quede, se queda. _ gritó Beck aunque Tori tuvo bastante claro que su amigo sólo lo hacía para molestar a Jade.

-¡Bien, quédate con ella! -vociferó la gótica, dándose vuelta hacia las escaleras.

-¡Tal vez debería hacerte caso!-dijo Beck poniéndose completamente rojo. -¡Ya estoy arto de tus arranques de psicópata, quiero una novia normal!

Ante esas palabras Jade se detuvo, girando su cuerpo lentamente hacia su novio. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavándose en él como si quisiera derretirlo con la mirada. Caminó lentamente hacia ellos generando en Tori las ganas incontrolables de salir corriendo, pero no se movió, cosa de la que se arrepintió terriblemente cuando notó que Jade, sin despegar los ojos de Beck, le arrebataba la lata de limonada que tenía en la mano y la vaciaba sobre ella.

Por sorpresa o por miedo, la castaña no se movió, aún sintiendo que el refresco resbalaba por su blusa deslizándose hasta su pantalón. Ella no reaccionó hasta que escuchó a Jade volver a hablar.

-Toda tuya- dijo Jade a su novio y se marchó tan rápida y violentamente como pudo.

Tori escuchó a Beck disculparse, pero lo sentía como a través de un filtro, estaba confusa, avergonzada, enojada. Se preguntaba cómo era que siempre terminaba en medio de las discusiones de Jade y Beck. Suspiró tratando de no pensar más, su estupendo día había expirado. Jade se había llevado su buen humor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Muchas gracias a la gente que comentó el capitulo anterior. En serio, aprecio muchísimo que lo hiceran y espero que me digan qué les pareció éste.**

**Seguiré publicando tan rápido como me sea posible XD.**

***Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 2**

Pasaron cinco días desde la pelea de Jade y Beck, desde entonces ellos no habían se vuelto a hablar, y como era de esperarse, la chica gótica hacía responsable a Tori de aquella situación, por lo que no tardó en dar a notar su ira. En ese poco tiempo, la castaña ya se le había perdido un guión, faltando quince minutos para entregarlo; la puerta de su casillero había golpeada por un martillo, tanto que tuvo que reemplazarla y más de tres veces había estado a punto de lesionarse por culpa de ciertos "accidentes inexplicables" durante el ensayo de la obra que estaban por presentar. Eso sin contar su comida volando por todos lados, los infaltables comentarios hirientes y los empujones que recibía cada vez que se cruzaba con ella por algún rincón de la escuela. Todo lo que había sufrido anteriormente a causa de Jade, no había sido nada en comparación a lo que ahora ocurría. Su vida se estaba volviendo un infierno, por algo que ni siquiera había hecho.

Esa mañana la castaña llegó a Hollywood Arts lo más temprano que pudo, para poder ingresar al salón sin toparse con Jade. Los pasillos estaban en silencio, por lo que se sintió aliviada, caminó hacía su casillero para sacar sus libros, cuando escuchó lo que parecía ser el llanto de alguien. Miró alrededor y no había nadie, hasta que notó que el sonido venía del armario de conserje. Se acercó despacio, preguntándose si sus sospechas eran ciertas y al abrir la puerta se topó con los ojos de Jade que, a pesar de estar llenos de lágrimas, aún dejaban notar su ferocidad.

-¡Fuera de aquí, Vega!- gritó Jade, pero Tori no pudo irse, aunque todo le dijera que debía hacerlo. Había algo en esa fragilidad, tan pocas veces vista en Jade, que hacía que ella sintiera la necesidad de ayudarla, de consolarla siquiera.

-No, Jade, no puedo dejarte así, dime que te ocurre. _dijo la castaña con voz de preocupación, mientras se sentaba al lado de su _un-poco-menos-que-amiga_.

-No es asunto tuyo- respondió Jade con voz quebradiza.

-¿Es por Beck?- preguntó Tori temerosa de la reacción de Jade, pero continuó. – Sabes que todo lo que ha dicho es porque está enojado, nada más…-Pensó en seguir hablando, pero notó que Jade se limpiaba las lágrimas y se ponía de pie. Ahora era la misma Jade fría y malvada de siempre.

–Gracias Vega, pero no necesito tu compasión. -dijo Jade saliendo del armario.

Cuando Tori salió, ya no había nadie, así que, resignada, siguió su camino por los pasillos hasta el salón, esperando a que el resto de sus compañeros llegara.

El lugar se fue llenando de gente poco a poco y la clase empezó, aunque Tori no la tenía la menor intención de atenderla, por momentos, sentía la mirada confusa de André sobre ella, pero tampoco se preocupó por explicarle qué la tenía distraída.

Lo único que podía hacer en ese instante, era mirar de soslayo a la chica gótica, esperando inconscientemente, un insulto, una broma o algo que le dijera que Jade estaba bien de nuevo, pero nada pasó. La chica pálida guardó silencio durante toda la clase y luego se retiró sin mirar a nadie.

Tori estaba preocupada. Por algún motivo le resultaba insoportable el hecho de ver a Jade tan afligida. Quería hacer algo, pero se conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que no todos sus planes resultaban como ella esperaba y si se equivocaba al tratar de ayudar a Jade, el precio que pagaría podía ser terrible.

-Hey Tori.- dijo André, de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos. -¿Qué ocurre? No dijiste ni media palabra en la clase.

Tori sonrió con expresión de cansancio. –Sólo estoy estresada por las clases. -mintió.

-Pensé que estarías feliz, es decir, parece que al fin Jade dejó de molestarte. _dijo su amigo.

-No lo sé- admitió Tori. -A veces su silencio da más miedo que sus insultos y gritos.

André asintió -Beck y Jade nunca habían estado peleados por tanto tiempo.

-Es una situación horrible. Esta mañana…-dijo Tori, deteniéndose a tiempo. Por muy agobiada que se sintiera, sabía que no era correcto contar lo que había pasado en el armario del conserje.

-¿Esta mañana que?- preguntó el músico, intrigado.

-Nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tori abrió la puerta de su casa, viendo al instante un vaso volando en su dirección, al que esquivó tirándose al suelo lo más rápido que pudo. Confusa levantó la vista para ver a su hermana discutiendo con un muchacho que ella no conocía. -¡No sabes apreciar mi talento!- chilló Trina.

-Es que no lo tienes- dijo el muchacho. –No puedes sostener una sola nota.

Sin ánimo de meterse en otra pelea, Tori decidió hacer caso omiso y se dirigió a su habitación donde otro problema le esperaba.

-¿Jade?- dijo cuando encontró a su _casi-amiga_ sentada sobre su cama, tenía los ojos hinchados pero no lloraba. -¿Cómo entraste a mi cuarto?

-Vine a disculparme por cómo te hablé hoy, Vega. Ya te lo dije una vez, no puedo ser mala contigo si tú eres linda conmigo, así que…-La chica gótica se tomó un tiempo para suspirar, parecía agotada de tanto llorar. -Supongo que ahora estamos en paz.

Jade se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la ventana, donde pasó una pierna a través del marco sentándose sobre él. –Esta ventana no es segura. Cualquiera puede entrar.

-Eso veo. -dijo Tori con sarcasmo y se puso seria de repente.- ¿No me dirás por qué llorabas?

La chica gótica suspiró y bajó la mirada.-Anoche estuve hablando con Beck y… terminamos oficialmente.

-¿Qué? Pero, no harás nada…-dijo Tori torpemente, sin saber cómo reaccionar hacia esa información.

-No haré nada. Admito que estoy triste pero se me pasará. Beck no me aprecia lo suficiente.

Yo no creo que…-Tori se sentía más torpe ahora. Afortunadamente Jade volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Recuerdas tu segundo día de clases?… ¿La improvisación en orden alfabético?

La latina tuvo un sentimiento de culpabilidad al instante, al recordar cómo había besado a Beck para vengarse de Jade. Eso había pasado hace ya tanto tiempo y la chica que tenía frente a ella, ya no le parecía tan mala como entonces.

-Yo comprendo por qué lo hiciste- continuó Jade, para sorpresa de la castaña. – Supongo que me lo merecía, pero Beck… él te besó sin ninguna consideración hacia mí.

-Era actuación. -alegó Tori.

-Era improvisación, pudo cambiar el curso de la historia en cualquier momento.- Jade bajó la mirada una vez más.- Siempre he querido mantener a Beck a mi lado, ignorando sus comentarios ácidos sobre nuestra pareja o que siempre se ponga de tu lado cuando discutimos. No quiero un novio a ese precio.

Ambas quedaron en silencio. Jade no la miraba y Tori no podía decir nada. En alguna ocasión, la castaña también había pensado que Beck en realidad no sentía nada por su novia y entonces había preguntado cómo ella aguantaba ciertos desplantes, con tantos chicos que en serio se cortarían un brazo por ella. – Tal vez tengas razón.- se encontró diciendo a lo que la chica gótica respondió con una sonrisa débil.

-Me voy, Vega. Gracias por escuchar.

-¿No quieres usar la puerta?

-No quiero cruzarme a tu hermana. Otro día será- dijo deslizándose por la ventana y desapareciendo de la vista de Tori.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Gracias a Loverxanime****, AsukaMiyamoto, Mas aya de la reaidad, (Hago una venia para ustedes XD) y lectores en general, espero me hagan saber lo que piensan de esta historia :)**

******* Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 3**

Continuaban las mañanas calurosas en Hollywood Arts y una agotada Tori cargaba, a duras penas, una gran caja llena de marionetas. Aún no sabía por qué, pero Sikowitz le había pedido, al empezar la clase, que fuera a buscar aquella caja al almacén de utilería y ella no había podido negarse.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó alguien cuya cara, Tori no pudo ver, pues la caja bloqueaba su visión; sin embargo, fuera quien fuera, estaba muy cansada para rechazarlo. –Por favor- respondió con voz exhausta. Fue hasta después de dejar la caja en los brazos de su ayudante, que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Beck.

-Beck, no te reconocí- dijo Tori sorprendida.

-Eso duele- respondió él con fingida tristeza.

-No, es sólo…- se apresuró en decir algo avergonzada.-No sé, estoy cansada, hace calor y ya no sé ni lo que digo.

-Está bien.- dijo él pareciendo divertido.

-¿Saliste de la clase de Sikowitz sólo para ayudarme?- preguntó la latina, con un gesto de ternura, no podía dejar de sentirse alagada de que un chico fuera tan amable con ella.

-Sí, él ni se dio cuenta.

Ambos caminaron hacia el salón de clases y Tori corrió a abrir la puerta para que Beck pudiera pasar con la caja en brazos.

-Yey, me encantan las marionetas- se escuchó decir a Cat.

-Rob, me siento extraño ¿Puedes sacarme de aquí?- dijo Rex aparentemente abrumado.

-No, estamos en clase. Tienes que…- la discusión entre Robbie y su muñeco, fue interrumpida por el ruido que hizo Beck al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Tori pudo ver a Jade, retirando el pie que había causado que el joven se tropezara, y al parecer, no fue la única en notarlo.

-Jade- dijo Sikowiz frunciendo el seño, aunque ni siquiera con ese gesto parecía lo suficientemente serio. - Deja de actuar como una demente. Llevas muchos días así, date un respiro.

-Aceptaré el consejo, cuando me lo dé alguien que no sea adicto al líquido de coco.- respondió Jade mirando fijamente a su maestro.

-Si continúas con ese comportamiento, tendré que enviarte a la oficina de Helen.- añadió Sikowitz con aspecto triunfante.

-Tú no harás eso.- afirmó Jade con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por qué piensas que no?

-Porque me tienes miedo.- concluyó la chica gótica y Sikowitz pareció considerarlo un momento.

-He bueno… todos tomen una marioneta.- continuó el maestro, mientras Beck tomaba asiento sin siquiera ver a la causante de su caída.

Tori que aún permanecía de pie, trataba de ligar los recuerdos de la noche anterior, donde una Jade, bastante humana, se había aparecido en su habitación y le había confiado sus problemas, con la criatura fría e intimidante que acababa de presenciar y simplemente, no parecía haber punto de comparación entre una chica y la otra. De algún modo, todo esto le hacía pensar que, en realidad, no tenía idea de quién era Jade West y, esa cuestión, sólo incrementaba sus ganas de descubrirlo. No era que muriera por ser amiga de la dueña de sus pesadillas; era sólo, "curiosidad" o al menos eso deducía.

Los alaridos de emoción de Cat, la sacaron de sus pensamientos y notó que Beck la miraba confuso. -¿Por qué no te sientas?- preguntó él.

-Eh, sí.- dijo ella un poco aturdida todavía. Caminó hacia las marionetas, escogió una con forma de cerdito y se sentó casi por inercia en el primer asiento que encontró, justo entre Beck y André.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terminando la clase Tori se dirigió a su casillero a sacar los libros para la siguiente clase y fue hasta cerrar la puerta, que notó que había una persona apoyada sobre el casillero contiguo.

-¿Por qué le sigues el juego, Vega?- dijo Jade aparentando indiferencia.- ¿Te gusta tanto que, aunque sabes que lo hace para molestarme, no puedes negarte?

-¿Te qué me hablas?- preguntó Tori, confundida. -Mira, yo…

-Beck está coqueteando contigo para darme celos.- interrumpió Jade.- No me digas que no te diste cuenta, Vega, no eres tan idiota.

-¿Qué?... Jade; Beck y yo sólo somos amigos.- respondió la castaña, realmente no podía imaginarse a Beck coqueteando con ella y la simple idea le parecía ridícula.

-Salí con él por dos años. ¿Crees que no sé cómo se comporta cuando trata de llamar la atención de alguien?- dijo Jade.

- Creíste que te engañaba con su prima…- alegó Tori- Pienso que tu intuición no está bien calibrada.

-Pienso que te voy a descalibrar si no me tomas en serio.- dijo Jade, acercándose de a pocos a Tori, con esa mirada penetrante y aterradora, que hacía que la gente retrocediera sin pensarlo dos veces.

-N-no sé qué quieres que haga- tartamudeó la latina.-Así tuvieras razón y Beck se estuviera acercando a mí para molestarte, yo no puedo botarlo, es mi amigo.

La chica gótica, pareció dudar un segundo sobre cómo responder, hasta que finalmente tomó a Tori por la muñeca, arrastrándola con ella, hacia el armario del conserje.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa Jade humana que tanto intrigaba a Tori. En ese momento, la mirada fría se había vuelto sincera y vulnerable y hasta el tono de voz de la chica parecía haber cambiado.

-¿Te gusta Beck?- preguntó de pronto.

-¡No!- respondió Tori sintiéndose frustrada.- ¿Qué no me escuchas? Beck es sólo mi amigo.

-Entonces, deja de sentarte a su lado en las clases y de permitir que cargue las cosas por ti, como si fuera tu novio. – Pidió Jade, con tono altanero.

-No actuamos como novios y no voy a dejar de acercarme a uno de mis amigos, sólo porque tú eres una caprichosa que no puede aceptar que aún lo quiere. –Se encontró diciendo Tori antes de poder detenerse. Ella no había querido decir eso. Sabía que era un golpe muy bajo para su _algo-menos-que-amiga_.

Jade la quedó mirando, como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír y sin pensarlo, se precipitó hacia la latina, arrinconándola contra uno de los estantes. Su mirada volvía a ser aterradora, pero también había tristeza en ella. –Claro que aún lo quiero Vega. ¿No ves lo difícil que es para mí alejarme de él? Pero no puedo seguir con alguien que no me quiere.- Tori pudo ver que Jade trataba de aguantar sus lágrimas y se sintió miserable, por ser la causante del dolor de la chica. –Y ahora tengo que aguantar que ustedes dos...- Continuó Jade llorando finalmente.- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar en mi camino?

-Jade, yo no…- empezó a decir la castaña, pero no supo como continuar.

-¿Por qué siempre me quitas lo que me importa y sigues siendo la buena ante los ojos de todo el mundo?

-Jade, yo no quiero a Beck. -afirmó Tori con una voz que empezaba a quebrarse también.

-¿Por qué vas a quedarte con él también?- continuó Jade, pareciendo no escuchar lo que la latina le decía.

En un arranque de desesperación Tori sujetó de los brazos a la chica gótica sacudiéndola, tratando de hacerla reaccionar, con urgencia, con angustia, porque lo que decía era verdad y necesitaba que ella le creyera.- ¡Jade, yo no quiero a Beck! –dijo una y otra vez, como si nada importara más que hacerse entender. -¡No lo quiero!- De pronto, ya no estaban hablando. Tori besaba a Jade, cuya mente se había congelado, pero ¿Estaba respondiendo al beso? Ninguna de las dos reparó en ello y con el mismo apremio con que sus labios se habían juntado, Jade se liberó de un empujón, que estrelló a la castaña contra el estante.

Tori estaba avergonzada y confundida, no sabía por qué había actuado así y lo peor era que Jade parecía en trance, con la respiración entrecortada y una expresión vacía; y le aterraba pensar en el momento en que reaccionara, lo que no tardó en suceder.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces Vega?- dijo Jade, quien parecía esforzarse por disimular su estupefacción

-L-lo lo siento. -tartamudeo Tori, que sólo deseaba retroceder el tiempo y haber actuado diferente. Sabía que de eso no iba a salir nada bueno. Jade estaba enojada y no sería fácil hacer que lo olvidara. –No quise hacerlo, lo juro… yo, no sé qué paso.

De pronto una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de la chica pálida. Si hacía unos segundos, no podía controlar sus emociones, ya lo había superado. –Y Beck, quiere salir contigo.- dijo pareciendo divertida.- Esto es muy gracioso.

Tori no sabía cómo responder a eso. Le aliviaba pensar que Jade ya se hubiera calmando, pero, por otro lado, esa sonrisa macabra siempre era de mal augurio.

-Yo me largo, parece peligroso estar encerrada contigo.-Se despidió Jade en tono de burla.- Y no te enfermes mañana, Vega. No puedes perderte la cara de todos cuando les diga que quisiste besarme.

-No Jade, espera…- Era tarde, la chica se había ido. -No lo hagas.- Confusa y preocupada por la humillación que le esperaba, Tori Vega, se dejó caer al suelo del armario del conserje, permaneciendo ahí por un tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 4. Esta hitoria va girando cada vez más XD. Agradezco a quienes comentaron. Es cierto que Jade a veces se comporta de forma extraña. Lo adjudico a sus intentos fallidos de ocultar lo que en verdad siente. En cuanto a por qué querer lo de divulgar lo del Beso... pues iran descubriendo la respuesta, poco a poco en siguientes actualizaciones.**

**Espero que este episodio sea de su agrado. Si es así o si no hagamenlo saber de igual forma.**

***Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 4**

Esa mañana, Tori no quiso despertar.

Se levantó y sintió que su vida estaba a punto de ser destrozada.

Aún no tenía idea de por qué había besado a Jade. Es decir, la chica era linda y muy enigmática cuando quería, lo que podría haber llamado la atención de Tori, en el caso de que ella fuera… pero no, ella sólo, estaba confundida.

Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua fría congelara su mente por unos segundos, pero no fue suficiente, se había descubierto en el juego más peligroso del mundo. Empezaba asentirse atraída, por alguien que sólo buscaba hacerle daño. Estaba en problemas, ya sea que fuese lesbiana, estuviese confundida o loca, estaba en el peor lío en que habría podido meterse.

Salió de la ducha con pasos pesados y se dirigió al armario, donde apenas notó lo que sacaba para vestirse. Y ahora ¿Qué pasaría cuando Trina se enterara de lo que ella había hecho? ¿Se lo diría a sus padres? ¿Y sus amigos? ¿Seguirían viéndola igual si se enteraban? ¿Qué pensaría Beck de que ella haya besado a su ex novia?

Ya vestida, bajó las escaleras para unirse a su familia en el desayuno y sin querer hacerlo, dio los buenos días a todos y se sentó junto a ellos.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Trina, quien parecía haber leído una terrible noticia en su PeraPhone- ¿Quién demonios escribió esto? No puede ser verdad.

El corazón de Tori empezó a golpear violentamente contra su pecho, estaba claro, Jade lo había posteado online, así todos lo sabrían.- ¿Qué leíste?- preguntó con resignación.

-Hay un post anónimo que dice que Robbie tiene en su casa unos carteles de una chica de Hollywood Arts en proporciones reales.- Contestó Trina pareciendo horrorizada.

El corazón de Tori empezó a calmarse y tras un suspiro trató de disimular su gesto.- ¿Y eso en que te afecta?- Preguntó fingiendo interés en la respuesta.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Claro que se trata de mí. Todos saben que ese chico raro me idolatra.

Tori giró los ojos hacia arriba.-No son tuyos, son de Cat.

-¿De Cat? No es cierto, a él no le gusta Cat, le gusto yo.

-Yo he visto los carteles… Son de Cat.- dijo Tori con aspereza, suponiendo que con eso terminaría la conversación y podría volver a sus pensamientos.

-Bueno… ¡Qué importa!- añadió la mayor de las Vega, pareciendo feliz de nuevo.-Y dime, Tori ¿Estás lista para tu gran presentación?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tori sin siquiera saber a qué se refería.

-Hoy es la presentación de la clase de canto.-Añadió su hermana.-No lo olvidaste, es imposible.

Tori suspiró, con todo lo que había ocurrido en esos días, no se había preocupado demasiado por las clases, lo que, en ella, era extraño.-Da igual.- dijo con voz exhausta.- Creo que es hora de que acepte mi realidad y vuelva a mi antigua escuela.

-¡¿Qué?- Gritaron sus padres y su hermana al unísono.

-No soy artista. -mintió. -Es hora de que todos aceptemos, que la única talentosa aquí es Trina. –Añadió, dejando a todos confusos, sus padres, sólo se miraban entre sí, tal vez, pensó Tori, por el shock de la noticia. No estaba de ánimos para considerar que le estaban dando la razón.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llegó a la escuela, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, preparándose para las burlas, las criticas y hasta posibles insultos. Como consuelo se limitaba a pensar que sólo estaría ahí el tiempo que le tomaba sacar sus libros.

Caminó a pasos rápidos hacia su casillero, pero todo parecía normal, nadie la miraba de forma extraña, nadie comentaba nada a su paso. Todo estaba bien. Supuso entonces, que Jade aún no había llegado, por lo que se apresuró en sacar sus cosas para irse antes de que empiecen los problemas.

-Uhmm ¿Limpiando tu casillero?- dijo a Tori, la voz que menos quería escuchar ese día.

-Ya me voy Jade, no tienes que hacerlo.- dijo con voz suave, admitiendo su derrota. -Sólo me "saldré de tu camino" y te dejaré ser feliz. No tienes que decir nada.

La chica pálida se sonrió maliciosamente.- No voy a decir nada Vega, no dramatices fuera del escenario.- dijo recibiendo de Tori una mirada de confusión.- ¿No has notado en que escuela estudias?- Añadió la gótica.- Los artistas no somos prejuiciosos. Si lo contara, lo único que te ocasionaría, tal vez, sería un problema familiar, lo que no me serviría porque no podría verlo, así que no tiene gracia.

La cabeza de Tori daba vueltas, no se había detenido a pensar en que nadie la iba a juzgar en una escuela donde todo es diferente, pero aun así, ella no quería que la gente anduviera diciendo por ahí que a ella le gustaba Jade, por lo que agradecía secretamente el modo de razonar que tenía la chica gótica. -¿Por qué me dijiste que lo divulgarías si no pensabas hacerlo?- preguntó tratando de aclarar su mente.

-Por hacerte sufrir.- dijo Jade con satisfacción en su rostro.

Tori suspiró. Sólo quería estar tranquila después de tanto pensar. – Lo lograste. -admitió. – La pasé muy mal, ahora por favor déjame sola.

-¿Qué pasa, Vega?- preguntó la chica gótica, clavando una mirada tentadora en los ojos de su presa. –Ayer parecía que me querías muy cerca y ahora quieres que me vaya. –Continuó, sonriendo de modo perverso, mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, causando que Tori retrocediera casi al mismo tiempo.

-Vete, Jade.- Logró decir la latina, aunque parecía querer justo lo contrario.

-Parece que lo de tu "fijación" por las chicas malas será nuestro secreto.- Añadió Jade, burlonamente, liberando por fin a Tori y caminado a pasos seguros hacia el salón, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Por fin Tori había comprendido que, el motivo real por el que Jade no había dicho a nadie lo del beso, era que ahora, podía usar esa información para burlarse de ella. Entonces se odió a sí misma, porque no entendía cómo había podido darle a su _mucho-menos-que-amiga_ el arma perfecta para lastimarla; y odió a Jade, porque no soportaba ver como se olvidaba de todas las veces que ella, Tori, la había ayudado, que la había escuchado y había hecho lo imposible por resolver sus problemas; odió saber que esa fragilidad efímera en su victimaria aún la cautivaba; y odió ese beso que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

-Y otra vez Tori Vega, sola y pensativa deambulando por los rincones de la escuela. –dijo Beck al parecer, muy animado. A esto Tori respondió con la sonrisa más convincente que logró encontrar, la verdad era que no quería estar cerca de Beck, después de todo, él era, de algún modo el causante de todos los problemas que tenía últimamente.

-¿Qué pasa Tori? No pareces muy feliz hoy.- Preguntó, con un gesto de preocupación.

-Estoy bien. – dijo ella, buscando a mil por hora alguna excusa para alejarse.

-¿Vamos por un café antes de entrar a clases?- Preguntó él.

-En realidad, Beck, creo que debería buscar a Trina, olvidé decirle algo importante.

Él sin embargo, pareció no creer una sola palabra de lo que ella dijo y con una mirada de suspicacia preguntó. -¿Estás tratando de evitarme?

-No, Beck, en serio debo buscar a mi hermana. –Dijo empezando a alejarse lentamente.- Lo siento, nos veremos luego.

Pero Beck caminó hacia ella nuevamente, pareciendo inseguro sobre lo que diría. -Tori, la verdad es que trato de decirte algo. Esperaba que estuviéramos solos en la cafetería, pero si no se puede, lo diré ahora.

Ella podía ver lo que se avecinaba, y le resultaba increíble que Jade, hubiese estado en o cierto respecto a Beck. Ahora más que nunca, sólo deseaba irse a clases, pero él no la dejaría marcharse sin que lo escuchara.

-Tori, yo quería saber si… bueno no sé cómo decirlo…-Continuó él pareciendo bastante nervioso. Definitivamente esto no era para darle celos a Jade. –Me preguntaba si tú y yo podríamos salir este sábado.

Tori negó con la cabeza antes de poder procesar palabra alguna, no quería lastimar a su amigo, pero tampoco podía salir con él. –Beck, yo no...- Se detuvo y no supo si fue por torpeza o porque no necesitaba más palabras. Beck ya había entendido.

-Oh- Interrumpió pareciendo decepcionado. – Lamento haber preguntado, es que pensé…

-No Beck, en realidad me alagas… es sólo que, no puedo. -Dijo ella tratando de borrar la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su amigo.

-Pero ¿por qué? No estás saliendo con nadie o… -Entonces él pareció darse cuenta de algo.- Es por Jade ¿No? Le tienes miedo como todos. –agregó con gesto de frustración.

-No es miedo, es respeto. –Alegó ella, sin la plena seguridad de estar siendo sincera. –Sabes que eso le afectaría mucho.

Beck se apoyó la espalda sobre el casillero que tenía detrás y bajó la vista. –Siento que, aunque terminé con ella, su fantasma me estará persiguiendo por un buen tiempo.

-No te pongas así.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa, trataba de reconfortarlo, pero estaba demasiado desanimada como para ser el consuelo de alguien más. –Para mí es complicado, pero sabes que cualquier chica querría salir contigo.

-Querrás decir, cualquier chica que no estudie aquí. –dijo él con ironía en su voz. – Las de esta escuela no querrán acercarse, sabiendo que Jade puede usarlas como tablero de dardos.

Tori abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpida. –Hola ex novio. –dijo Jade a Beck, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, que interrumpió para beber del vaso de café que traía en las manos. – ¿Cómo van esos planes de conquista?- Añadió.

-Vamos a clase Tori, antes de que vuelque el café sobre ti. – dijo él a lo que Tori respondió con una feroz mirada. No era bueno darle ese tipo de ideas a Jade.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?- Preguntó la chica gótica, como si el comentario fuese ridículo. –Me gusta el café.

Beck y Tori intercambiaron miradas de resignación.

-Además- Continuó Jade sibilinamente. –Pienso que ustedes dos deberían salir. Después de todo, tienen algunos gustos en común. Se divertirán.

-¡Jade!- exclamó Tori sin tener idea de cómo detener lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sabía que para Jade, podía ser muy tentador decirle a Beck que, la chica con la que quería salir, en realidad la quería a ella. Podía verlo en los ojos de la chica pálida, estaba a punto de soltar esa verdad y Tori no podía dejar que pasara. No podía lastimar a Beck de esa forma.

-Está bien, Vega, no te avergüences. –continuó Jade dejándoles ver lo mucho que disfrutaba el momento. –Es lindo compartir aficiones con alg...

Antes de que alguno de los tres pudiese procesarlo, Jade había callado, con el rostro volteado casi en noventa grados, mientras que la mano de Tori permanecía en alto, inmóvil.

Cuando notó lo que había hecho, la latina retrocedió rápidamente, preparándose para la reacción de la chica frente a ella. Quería huir de ahí. Aún no podía creer que su desesperación hubiese podido más que su sentido común. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando al soltar esa bofetada sobre Jade West?

La chica gótica se repuso, pareciendo sorprendida. Su mirada estaba clavada en Tori, pero no decía nada. Planeaba algo, o lo intentaba. Un simple golpe en respuesta parecía ser poco para una venganza digna de ella. Frotó su mejilla mientras su rostro volvía a formar su habitual sonrisa maliciosa. Tori, notó con temor, cómo se perdía en aquella mirada que la iba congelando de a pocos y esperó lo peor, cuando la propia voz de su captora la liberó de su letargo.

-Que quede así por ahora, Vega.- dijo Jade marchándose con aires de autosuficiencia.

Eso no había terminado, Tori lo sabía bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, este capítulo es raro, lo admito, pero aún así lo escribí.**

**Dejeneme saber que piensan. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

***Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 5**

Empezaba a anochecer, y en la casa de los Vega, Tori yacía inmóvil sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, luchando por abandonar todos los pensamientos, que se aferraban a su mente, buscando torturarla. Después de decidir quedarse, definitivamente, en la escuela, se había prometido olvidar por completo, todo lo relacionado a Jade, aunque eso representara un arduo trabajo. Esa misma tarde había tenido que improvisar en la presentación de la clase de canto, obteniendo una calificación muy baja, en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrada; y sabía que, de seguir así, toda su vida se vería realmente afectada.

Sonó su teléfono y al ver que era Beck, decidió ignorarlo. Él, aún estaba confundido por la bofetada que, Tori, le había dado a Jade y la latina no podía culparlo, pues lo único que le dio a su amigo, como explicación, fue un "No lo entenderías" y luego se marchó, dejándolo prácticamente, con la palabra en la boca.

Tras un suspiro, se puso de pie, dejando el teléfono en el sofá, y fue a la cocina a buscar algo que comer, pues su familia, había salido a cenar a un restaurante del que Trina les había hablado y, a pesar de las insistencias de todos, Tori había querido quedarse y disfrutar de un poco de soledad.

De pronto, el timbre de la casa sonó, haciendo que cambiara el rumbo de sus pasos con desagrado.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró a Jade frente a ella y antes de poder pronunciar palabra, la chica había ingresado a su casa con absoluta confianza.

-¿Y ahora?- Preguntó la latina, a quien, ya había tomado asiento en el sofá, mientras la miraba con arrogancia.

-Vine a que te disculpes conmigo.- dijo la chica gótica.

La latina quedó, bastante confundida. Ella hubiera esperado un golpe, que unas tijeras volaran hacia su pecho o cualquier cosa que realmente mostrara la ira de Jade West, pero, el reclamo de unas disculpas, estaba fuera de los límites de su imaginación.

Empezó a dudar sobre la cordura de la chica gótica, antes de suspirar y volver a dirigirse a ella. -No.- Respondió, secamente, Tori, sin ánimos de discutir y volviendo a la cocina, sin dar a su _no-invitada,_ más atención de la que merecía. Pronto sintió que Jade se acercaba a ella, pero decidió no voltear y enfrentar una mirada contra la que estaba destinada a perder.

-Vamos, se que estás arrepentida.- Añadió Jade casi susurrando en el oído de la latina, quien, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Tori sabía lo que Jade estaba haciendo: Trataba de burlarse de ella, trataba de humillarla. Lo sabía y aun así, alejarse no le era nada fácil. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan masoquista?

-Vete de mi casa, Jade. –Fue lo único que, Tori logró decir.

-No quiero. Aún tengo tiempo.- Declaró la chica gótica, arqueando una ceja. -Tu familia no salió hace mucho.

Tori, consideró por un momento preguntar, cómo lo sabía, pero decidió que no era importante. -¿Qué quieres? –Soltó con exasperación. –Y no pongas excusas estúpidas como que quieres que me disculpe. – Añadió, y antes de que Jade tuviese tiempo de contestar, se apresuró en aprovechar ese repentino aire de valor que la envolvía. -¿Qué pasó con eso de que no podías se mala conmigo si yo era buena contigo? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez? – Preguntó Tori tratando de controlar la impotencia que sentía.

-Me besaste, Vega ¿Quieres que me quede como si nada?

-No puedo creer que tú, le des tanta importancia a algo así -Dijo Tori retomando confianza. -¿Sabes qué creo?

-No me importa- Se apresuró en decir Jade.

-Creo que ese beso te gustó y me culpas por ello.- Se encontró diciendo, sin temor alguno. No había mucho que pudiera perder. –Así que, sólo puedo disculparme, no sé qué pasó, enloquecí por un segundo, pero no volverá a ocurrir, puedo jurártelo. Ahora déjame en paz, por favor. –Cuando sintió que las palabras se le acabaron, Tori notó que la mirada de Jade había cambiado, ya no traía consigo ese frío terrorífico. Parecía que, la chica gótica, por primera vez, era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Está bien- Mencionó Jade y la castaña a penas pudo creer lo que oía. –Canjearé todos los favores que me has hecho, hasta ahora, por dejarte en paz. No volveré a molestarte, lo prometo. – Terminó de hablar, con algo de tristeza en su voz y se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta. Tori, quien estaba completamente sorprendida, pudo ver como Jade se detenía, justo antes de llegar a la salida y volvía sobre sus pasos, rápida, violeta y perversa cómo sólo ella podía ser. La vio acercarse y no pudo o no quiso moverse, mientras Jade tomaba del beso, que había estado esperando por ella, durante todo ese tiempo.

Toda la fuerza que Tori había reunido, se evaporaba en los labios intrusos que la envenenaban, en las manos que aprisionaban su cintura reclamándola suya con arrebato e insolencia, atrayéndola al cuerpo de su captora, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Jade se separó unos centímetros de su presa, respirando agitadamente, con sus manos aún en el cuerpo de la castaña. Tori sintió unas ansias incontrolables de volver a besarla y podía ver, en los ojos frente a ella, que sus deseos eran correspondidos. Sin embargo, Jade se alejó caminando una vez más hacia la puerta, sin molestarse en mirar la chica que dejaba atrás. –Cumpliré mi promesa, Vega. Adiós.- dijo antes de salir, dejando a Tori congelada y sin terminar de procesar lo que estaba pasando.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por sus reviews, singifican mucho para mí. **

**Capítulo 6**

-¡Tori!- gritó Sikowitz con desesperación.- ¿Podrías descender de Vegalandia y volver a mi clase por favor?- añadió.

-Lo siento. –respondió Tori, avergonzada. No podía evitarlo, por más que lo intentaba, su mente volvía a volar hacia el beso que Jade le había dado la noche anterior. Durante esos pocos segundos, la latina, había perdido la noción de la realidad, se había dejado llevar y de pronto, todo se había acabado abruptamente, con Jade, asegurando que cumpliría una promesa, que ahora Tori detestaba.

Esa mañana, ambas se habían cruzado en la escalera y Tori no pudo evitar buscar un encuentro con los ojos verdes de la chica gótica, pero ésta, simplemente había seguido caminando, ignorando por completo a la castaña.

Lo mismo había pasado en el salón de clases, cuando accidentalmente había chocado con Robbie, logrando mantener el equilibrio, poco antes de caer al suelo. Entonces, Tori había mirado discretamente a Jade, pero ésta se había mantenido indiferente, sin bromas, sin comentarios sarcásticos, ni siquiera había sonreído ante lo ocurrido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando una pelota se estrelló contra su rostro. -¡Sikowitz!- gritó la castaña. – ¡Estoy prestando atención!- mintió.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no estás de pie en el escenario?- preguntó el maestro. –Llevo un buen rato llamándote.

-Lo siento. –contestó ella, bastante avergonzada, mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente y avanzaba al escenario, donde André la esperaba con confusión en el rostro.

-Bien…- dijo Sikowitz, tras aclararse la garganta. -Los dos serán infantes con lenguaje indescifrable, peleando por un pastel inmenso. –¿Están listos? Genial ¡Acción! –gritó y Tori se esforzó lo más que pudo por mantener el personaje, aunque la mitad de sus sentidos, estuvieran detectando la mirada de Jade sobre ella.

Cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo, debía concentrarse, era una niñita que quería un pastel. Jade cambió de posición en su asiento y Tori estuvo tentada a voltear a verla; entonces quiso golpearse. Era una niñita y nada más importaba.

-¡Suficiente! –gritó Skowitz, para alivio de la castaña y giró hacia el resto de la clase. –Quiero sus opiniones.

-Yo creo que…- Empezó a decir Cat.

-¿Jade?- interrumpió el maestro, causando un gesto de indignación de parte de la pelirroja.

-No estuvo mal. –declaró la chica gótica con indiferencia.

-¿Estás ciega?- preguntó Rex, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír. – Es la peor actuación que Tori ha hecho en su vi... –continuaba el muñeco siendo interrumpido por la presión de la mano de Robbie contra su boca.

Jade volteó hacia Rex, con mirada asesina. –Me pregunto, qué tan difícil será sacarle los ojos a tu cabeza de plástico. -dijo, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no se mostró orgullosa de su propio comentario.

Cuando todos quedaron en silencio, Tori aprovechó para preguntar. -¿Ya puedo sentarme?

-En realidad. –empezó Sikowitz.- Creo que deberías ir a ver a Lane, ahora.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?- dijo la castaña con impotencia.

-Secuestraste a la verdadera Tori y todos la queremos de vuelta. –explicó el maestro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- intervino André.

-Y yo. –continuó Rex, con voz temerosa, por la reciente amenaza de Jade.

Sin mucho que alegar, Tori tomó su mochila y salió del salón con la mirada en el suelo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Adelante. –ordenó Lane y Tori ingresó a la oficina. No sabía que le diría al consejero escolar, pero definitivamente, no podía contarle la verdad.

-Sikowitz me dijo que viniera. –dijo ella.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Estuve algo distraída en clase y él pensó que venir aquí sería bueno para mí. –Se encontró diciendo Tori.

Lane la miró, como esperando a que continuara, pero ella no mostró intención alguna. – ¿No me quieres decir qué te tiene así?

Tori suspiró. Realmente necesitaba comentar lo que sentía, con alguien, pero ¿Tenía que ser con Lane? –Verás.- dijo, buscando la forma de decirle las cosas, sin explicárselas realmente. –Yo hice que alguien, me prometiera algo y esta persona lo está cumpliendo, pero ya no estoy segura de querer que esa promesa se cumpla. –Habló, más rápido de lo que esperaba, y calló, dudosa de haberse dejado entender.

Lane, quien la miraba confundido, se tomó un tiempo para volver a preguntar. –Y… ¿Por qué no le dices a esta persona que la liberas de su promesa?

-Porque es lo que está esperando. –dijo ella. –Esta persona, me tortura cumpliendo la promesa, porque sabe que tarde o temprano, yo voy a querer deshacerla y entonces, esta persona me habrá ganado.- Terminó de hablar, notando una completa confusión en la cara del consejero.

-Tori…_dijo él. – ¿No sería más fácil para todos si me contaras la historia completa?

-Sería más fácil para ti, Lane. Para mí no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando salió de la oficina, la clase de Sikowitz ya había terminado. Supuso que sus amigos estarían en la cafetería y dudó en reunirse con ellos, sabiendo que la interrogarían, respecto a su mala actuación. Deseaba ir a casa, pero aún le quedaban un par de clases. Una vez más su mente volvía al recuerdo de Jade, aferrando sus labios a los propios con la desesperación de quien teme perderlos. Había sido apasionado y perfecto, había sido… ¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso? ¿Acaso Jade sólo trataba de seguir humillándola? O… tal vez, la chica gótica empezaba a sentir algo más; algo que, bien sabía Tori, Jade jamás aceptaría.

-¿Tori? ¿Eres tú? –escuchó decir a Sinjin, a sus espaldas. –Ayúdame con esto, por favor. –pidió él, mientras luchaba con sus pantalones, los cuales estaban atados a su cabeza de tal modo que apenas podía ver con un ojo.

-Sinjin. –dijo la castaña, sorprendida. -¿Qué te paso?

-Le pregunté a Jade si quería salir conmigo.

-Uhmm y ¿Qué te respondió? –preguntó ella en son de broma, mientras trataba de liberar la cabeza del joven.

-Creo que me odia. -dijo él, pareciendo deprimido.

-No lo tomes personal. Ella odia a todo el mundo.

-Creo que Beck fue muy estúpido al dejarla ir. –Agregó él.

-Lo sé. –se encontró diciendo ella como acto reflejo, arrepintiéndose en seguida.

-Creí que ustedes dos no se agradaban. –dijo Sinjin sorprendido.

-Así es, lo dije… con sarcasmo. – se justificó ella, con lo primero que vino a su mente.

-No me pareció que eso fuera…

-Me tengo que ir Singin. –se despidió ella, dejando al chico a medio desatar.

-¡Espera! ¡Ayúdame!- fue lo último que ella le oyó decir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! capítulo 7 ya, como crecen estos pequeños XD. Espero que les guste. Gracias a quienes comentaron: Mas alla de la realidad, AsukaMiyamoto, Loverxanime, Lindsaywest, UrikoTobari; y a lectores en general. **

**Por favor, no olviden dejar Reviews.**

***Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 7**

Tori llevaba tres días fingiendo estar enferma, para no tener que ir a clases. No soportaba que su promedio escolar se fuera a pique, que todos notaran que ya no vivía en este plantea y principalmente, no podía aguantar la indiferencia de Jade.

Esa tarde, mientras caminaba por su habitación, con los habituales recuerdos, rondando su mente, escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta, haciendo que corriera hacia su cama, despeinándose con los dedos. -¿Sí?- Preguntó con voz quejumbrosa.

-Cariño, André vino a visitarte. –dijo su madre, detrás de la puerta. – ¿Puede pasar?

-Claro. –respondió ella, con desdén.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, revelando a un André radiante, que traía consigo un montón de libros. -¿Cómo estás amiga?- dijo con una gran sonrisa. -¿Te sientes mejor?

-La verdad, sigo igual. -mintió ella, forzando un estornudo.

-Vine a ponerte al día sobre las clases. –dijo su amigo.

-Oh, ahora no. –Se quejó ella, lo último que quería era pensar la escuela.

Durante días, había considerado buscar a alguien, a quien pudiera contarle lo que le pasaba, sin temor a ser juzgada, y había deducido, que el único en quien podía confiar, era André. Así que pensó que, tal vez había llegado el momento. Abrió la boca para empezar a hablar, pero su amigo se adelantó.

-Está bien, entonces déjame contarte algo que me pasó ayer por la tarde. –dijo él, sonando más que entusiasmado.

-Cuéntame. –Le animó ella, contagiándose de la sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, ayer Jade fue a mi casa.

-¿Ah, sí?- Preguntó la latina, esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, pasamos toda la tarde juntos y… -se detuvo él, algo avergonzado de lo que diría, pero aun manteniendo la sonrisa. –No lo sé, no había vuelto a ver a Jade de esa forma, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora…

-Te ha vuelto a gustar- completó Tori con el ánimo por los suelos.

-Creo que nunca dejó de gustarme. –dijo él, clavando inconscientemente la estocada final. – Y Beck ya no es un problema. Creo que esta vez puedo…

-Pero…- Se encontró diciendo ella, sin darse tiempo para escoger sus palabras. -¿Por qué con Jade?

-Vamos, Tori, ella no están mala como quiere que todos crean. –alegó André, tratando de convencer a su mejor amiga. –La vez pasada habló bien de tu actuación, en clase de Sikowitz, y mira que todos nos dimos cuenta de que actuaste pésimo.

-Gracias. –se quejó ella, poniendo una almohada sobre su cara.

-Ya, no te pongas así, sólo trato de decir que, cuando Jade quiere, se puede convertir en una linda persona.

La batalla estaba perdida y no había forma de hacer que André, diera marcha atrás. Se sintió impotente, maldiciéndose a sí misma, al no encontrar palabras para alejarlo de ella. –Oye, no me siento nada bien. Quisiera descansar. –dijo Tori, y su mejor amigo, borró al instante la sonrisa de su rostro, pareciendo desilusionado.

-Está bien, me voy. –Se despidió el muchacho. –Mejórate pronto.

-Gracias. -dijo ella, avergonzada de los celos que estaba sintiendo, y buscó comodidad en su cama, antes de cerrar los ojos, para soñar con ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era cerca de media noche, cuando Tori, cansada de pensar, soñar y preguntarse ¿Qué diablos pasaba por la mente de la chica gótica? Decidió salir de su casa e ir a resolver sus problemas con ella. Por lo que se deslizó por su ventana, para evitar despertar a su familia, y caminó a pasos rápidos hacia el único lugar donde quería estar.

La temperatura había bajado unos cuantos grados, ya no había gente en las calles y la casa de Jade quedaba un poco lejos para ir a pie; lo que llevó a Tori, a preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero al instante supo que no importaba, porque simplemente necesitaba hacerlo.

Pasó cerca de una hora, cuando llegó a la casa de los West; entonces, se dio cuenta de que, siendo la una de la mañana, no podía simplemente llamar a la puerta. Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Jade, casi adivinando lo que pasaría.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó una adormilada voz, a modo de saludo.

-Estoy en la puerta de tu casa. –dijo Tori.

-Que bien. Déjame dormir. –contestó Jade cortando la llamada sin despedirse.

Tori pudo ofenderse, pero ya estaba acostumbrada al carácter de la chica gótica, por lo que volvió a marcar su número.

-¿Qué quieres, Vega? Mañana hablaremos en la escuela.

-¿En serio? ¿No me vas a ignorar?

-¡Tú querías eso!

-Necesito hablar contigo, ahora. –Insistió la latina, con voz decidida y pudo escuchar un suspiro, del otro lado del teléfono.

-Espera un momento. –dijo Jade, a regañadientes y colgó.

Tori se sentó en los escalones del pórtico, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, para poder hablar con Jade, sin sonar tan confundida como estaba, pero en el fondo, sabía que en cuanto viera los ojos de la chica a quien esperaba, toda su mente se nublaría.

La puerta al fin se abrió, y Tori notó que, la chica gótica, se había tomado un tiempo para arreglarse.

-¿Por qué traes pijama?- Preguntó Jade, con confusión en el rostro y Tori notó por primera vez, que había olvidado cambiarse antes de salir.

-No tuve tiempo de… No importa, vine por otra cosa. –dijo ella.

Jade se hizo un lado, indicándole a Tori, con un gesto, que podía ingresar a la casa -¿Y por qué no llamaste a la puerta?- continuó la chica gótica.

-Para no despertar a tus padres.

-Ellos no están.- dijo Jade con frialdad. –Entonces… ¿Qué se te perdió aquí? –agregó sentándose e invitando a Tori a hacer lo mismo.

Como lo había pensado, su mente estaba en blanco. Sabía que tenía mucho que hablar con ella, pero ahora todos sus pensamientos estaban congestionados, luchando por salir primero.

-Bueno… -Se aventuró a decir, sin saber cómo terminaría. -¿Por qué me besaste?

-Oh –soltó la chica gótica, con indiferencia. –Era eso.

Tori esperó en silencio, la respuesta de Jade.

-Lo hice, porque tenías razón en dos cosas. –admitió, fríamente, la chica gótica. –Sí, me gustó que me besaras, y sí, le estaba dando demasiado valor a algo insignificante. Así que quise repetir el beso y de ese modo, le quité cualquier importancia.

-Entonces, ya puedes alejarte de mí sin ningún problema. –dijo Tori, tratando de ocultar su desaliento.

-Sí, pero debes dejar de buscarme, Vega. –Añadió la chica gótica, con mirada malvada. -Hacerte sufrir es una afición muy tentadora.

-Lamento tentarte. –dijo Tori, aguantándose las ganas de gritarle a la chica frente a ella, que no quería seguir siendo ignorada.

-Quiero un café. –Mencionó Jade, antes de levantarse de su asiento y salir del salón. –Puedes venir. – Gritó a la castaña, desde lejos y ésta la siguió llegando a la cocina.

-Y entonces… ahora pasas tiempo con André. –dijo Tori, para sorpresa de sí misma.

-¿Qué?

-Me contó que fuiste a su casa. –Agregó, tratando de sonar indiferente.

Jade bajó la mirada, pareciendo avergonzada. –Sí, bueno, desde que Beck y yo terminamos, tengo más tiempo libre del que quiero. –dijo y tras dar un sorbo al café que acababa de servirse, continuó. –En realidad, esa tarde fui a casa de Cat, pero ella tenía un disfraz extraño y quería que cantara una canción infantil con ella, así que, me fui y terminé en casa de André.

-Ah. –Expresó Tori, algo aliviada de que la chica gótica, le diera tan poca importancia a esa tarde con su amigo; pero ese pequeño descanso de sus pensamientos, le permitió darse cuenta de que, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y estaba en pijama, en la cocina de Jade, quien sólo estaba esperando que ella se fuera, para volver a dormir.

Suspiró, sabiendo que no quería decir lo que diría. –Bueno, creo que debería irme.

-Es cierto. –Afirmó la chica pálida, sin mirarla a los ojos, como solía hacer cada vez que era tan directa.

Ambas caminaron, a pasos lentos, hacia la salida, pero Jade, quien iba detrás de Tori, la detuvo, sujetándola por la muñeca. –Ya que estás aquí... –dijo la chica gótica, con una indiferencia que parecía fingida. – ¿Podrías darme tu opinión sobre algo?

Tori, aunque estaba sorprendida, asintió rápidamente.

-Sígueme. –Pidió Jade, caminado hacia las escaleras sin detenerse a ver si Tori caminaba tras ella.

Subieron a la segunda planta y recorrieron un largo pasillo, deteniéndose en la última puerta, la cual estaba abierta y mostraba tras ella, un dormitorio con paredes oscuras, llenas de disecciones de mariposas, peces y otros animales. Jade entró y se dirigió hacia el piano, que había junto a la ventana de la habitación, que era bastante grande, para sorpresa de Tori.

-Estuve componiendo esto, para la clase de música. –mencionó Jade, mientras se sentaba frente al instrumento y se disponía a tocar.

-Soy toda oídos. – dijo Tori, forzándose a no sonreír demasiado.

La chica gótica empezó y Tori sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo. La melodía era aterradora e inquietante en muchos sentidos. Eso, sumado al aspecto lúgubre de la habitación en general, hizo que a la castaña, se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Para su suerte, la pieza musical no duró mucho y pronto tuvo la mirada expectante de Jade sobre ella. – ¿Y bien? –preguntó la chica gótica.

-Eso fue… lindo. –se encontró diciendo, a lo que Jade respondió con una mirada de desilusión.

-Gracias Tori, tu opinión me sirve de mucho. –dijo Jade, con sarcasmo. –Sé critica ¿quieres?

Tori suspiró e intentó de nuevo. Esta vez tenía que ser sincera. –Creo que tu composición es muy perturbadora y que puedes espantar a tu público –admitió, temerosa de dañar los sentimientos de la chica gótica, pero ésta, lejos de enojarse, mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-Genial. –dijo Jade.

-¿Por qué quieres asust…

-No importa, Vega. –Interrumpió la chica pálida. –Ahora, será mejor que regreses a tu casa. -dijo caminando hacia la salida, pero esta vez fue Tori quien la detuvo, sosteniéndola por los brazos y acercándose a ella.

-Tori. –susurró Jade, alejándose ligeramente, aún sin liberarse de las manos de la latina, mientras parecía luchar internamente, contra sus ganas de acercarse más.

Tori permanecía en silencio, absorta en los ojos de la chica frente a ella. No sabía cómo había tomado valor para detenerla; no sabía y no le importaba. Observó la mirada de Jade, bajar hasta posarse en su boca y supo que ya no escaparía más. –Al diablo. –La escuchó decir, justo antes de sentirla empujarse contra sus labios, con las ansias de una adicta. La latina, se dejó embriagar por el aroma de Jade y quiso más de ella, plena y absolutamente. Deseó tenerla, con las mismas ganas, con las que se dejaba atrapar por aquel beso eterno, por esos dedos que se colaban por debajo de su ropa y recorrían su espalda, estrujándola, uniéndola a ella, en un solo cuerpo.

Las manos de Tori, sujetaban el rostro de Jade, presionándolo contra el suyo, pero era la chica gótica quien tenía el control, era ella quien la enredaba entre sus brazos, era ella quien intensificaba el beso a cada segundo, era Jade quien, sin dudarlo, empezaba a deslizar hacia arriba la chaqueta de Tori, para sentir por completo su piel, pero entonces se detuvo, separándose de ella por unos centímetros. –Vega, es sólo por esta noche ¿Me entiendes? –Aclaró Jade, jadeante, antes de volver a besarla, para separarse una vez más. –Mañana lo olvidamos ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. -Aceptó Tori, sin importarle mucho lo que decía.

Jade bajó su rostro, besando el cuello de la latina, mientras la hacía retroceder hasta su cama. Por esa noche, no volvieron a cruzar palabra.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Es un lindo día en las calles limeñas, así que estoy feliz XD. Gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior. Espero que éste les guste.**

***Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 8**

Eran las siete de la mañana, cuando Tori despertó. Se sentía cansada, pero sabía que sus padres, quienes la habían cuidado cariñosamente desde que empezó su enfermedad falsa, subirían a su habitación en cualquier momento y descubrirían su ausencia. Trató de moverse, pero el brazo de Jade rodeaba su cintura. No quería despertarla, después de todo, la noche ya había acabado y conociendo a Jade, era posible que al despertar, la botara a patadas de su casa.

Tomó con mucho cuidado la muñeca de la chica gótica y la levantó suavemente, mientras trataba de deslizarse hacia un costado. Entonces, Jade volvió a aferrar su brazo a la cintura de la castaña. –Aún no, Vega. –dijo, sin abrir los ojos y acomodándose contra el cuerpo de Tori.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a la castaña, quien sonrió con ternura, cambiando el gesto, cuando recordó que no podía quedarse -Debo irme. Si mis padres descubren que salí, me matarán.

-Te matarán cuando te encuentren, y eso será hasta dentro de un rato.

-¡Jade! –la reprendió, Tori, medio indignada, medio divertida.

-Te llevaré en mi auto, más tarde. –Ofreció la chica gótica, mientras deslizaba su mano por el abdomen de Tori, subiendo hasta llegar sus pechos.

Tori empezaba a odiarse a sí misma por tener que irse, pero no tenía opción. –Vamos, Jade, suéltame. –casi suplicó, cuando sintió la respiración de la chica gótica sobre su cuello. No podía irse, no podía. Maldición, debía hacerlo.

Respiró hondo, buscando valor y tras un esfuerzo, logró hacer que Jade la soltara.

-¡Quédate Tori! - pidió Jade, clavando en la latina una mirada desesperada, como si a través de ella, gritara implorante. Entonces Tori comprendió, que cuando saliera de la casa, todo terminaría. Se quedó mirándola, tratando de decidir qué hacer, hasta que fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono.

Saltó de la cama, buscando por todos lados, el aparato que no dejaba de sonar, hasta que lo encontró dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, que a su vez estaba en el suelo. Cuando por fin pudo ver quien la llamaba, su corazón se paralizó. –Trina. –dijo, al contestar con voz nerviosa.

-¿En dónde diablos te metiste?- preguntó su hermana.

-¿Mis papás lo saben?- preguntó Tori, temiendo lo peor.

-Aún no. Me mandaron a traerte el desayuno. Así que ahora estoy en tu habitación, sin la menor idea de qué hacer.

-Lo que sea, Trina, haz lo que sea, pero cúbreme. Estoy yendo para allá.

-Me debes una explicación, hermanita. –dijo Trina, pareciendo enojada y cortó la llamada.

Cuando Tori dejó el teléfono, empezó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que notó la mirada de la chica gótica, que aún estaba sobre ella, quieta e impotente.

-En serio, debo irme. –dijo, queriendo que su vida acabara en ese momento. –Lo siento. –agregó girando su rostro, para que Jade no pudiera ver, que sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Terminado de vestirse, buscó la mirada de la chica gótica, pero ésta se mantenía fija en el techo.

-Jade…-dijo Tori, sin fuerzas.

-Cierra la puerta al salir. –ordenó la chica frente a ella, con indiferencia.

Tori se fue en silencio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tras trepar por su ventana una vez más, Tori se encontró al instante, con la mirada de reproche de su hermana mayor.

-Será mejor que empieces a hablar. –dijo Trina.

-Sé que esto se ve muy mal. –se apuró en decir Tori, mientras buscaba alguna excusa razonable. –Pero… es que tenía un problema que resolver. Trina, créeme. No lo habría hecho su no hubiera sido realmente urgente.

-¿Ese "problema", tiene que ver con que hayas estado fingiendo una enfermedad, durante todo este tiempo? –preguntó su hermana.

-¿Cómo lo…- empezó a decir Tori, muy confundida.

-Soy tu hermana – le recordó Trina con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. -Y sé que si quisieras ir a clases, lo harías, hasta en una camilla de hospital.

Ante esto, Tori sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Adoraba cuando su hermana se comportaba así con ella. En medio de todo lo que estaba viviendo, tener a Trina ahí, la hizo sentir mejor.

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó la mayor de las Vega. -¿Resolviste el problema?

-Creo que lo empeoré. –respondió Tori tras un suspiro.

-¿Y seguirás escondiéndote en tu cama?

-No, Trina. Ya no tiene caso esconderse. –admitió con tristeza.

Su hermana se acercó a abrazarla y Tori quiso soltar el llanto, pero decidió ser fuerte para evitar dar explicaciones.

-Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si bajamos e informamos a nuestros padres de tu milagrosa recuperación? –dijo Trina con entusiasmo y Tori sonrió.

-Bajaré en un segundo. Debo ducharme y vestirme antes ¿No crees? –mencionó Tori.

- Es cierto. ¿A dónde diablos fuiste en pijama? – preguntó su hermana, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Larga historia. -dijo Tori, antes de ver a Trina marcharse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Con ayuda de su hermana, le fue fácil enfrentar a sus padres y convencerlos de que podía volver a clases ese mismo día. Por lo que, con los nervios estrujando su estomago, se subió al auto de Trina, permaneciendo en silencio durante todo el viaje. Trina, por momentos había volteado a mirarla, pero al parecer no se había atrevido a decir nada tampoco.

Tori hubiese deseado no tener que encontrarse con Jade tan pronto; ni siquiera sabía cómo, la chica gótica, esperaba que ella actuara, después de todo lo que había pasado ¿Acaso sólo debía ignorarla y ya? Y de ser así ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo?

En el fondo y aunque le costara, ella entendía a Jade. Era irracional, tratar de darle un futuro a la locura que las había atrapado la noche anterior. Más, tratándose de ellas dos, tan diferentes una de la otra, tan rivales a veces, tan capaces de hacerse daño, incluso involuntariamente. Se sentía inútil para seguir pensado, porque, llegado el momento, sus reacciones iban a escoger entre su instinto y su cordura; y no tenía suficiente autocontrol para dominar dicha situación.

Al llegar a la escuela bajó del auto, con el corazón golpeando fuerte contra su pecho, mientras caminaba a pasos lentos hacía la puerta. Los pasillos estaban llenos de gente y es esforzó por llegar a su casillero sin mirar a nadie.

-Hola, Tori. –saludó Cat con entusiasmo. –Por fin te recuperaste. Creí que te pasaría lo que a mi tortuguita Penny.

-¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó la latina, distraídamente.

-Mis padres la enterraron en el jardín y luego me dijeron que se había mudado a la selva amazónica.

- Ah. –expresó sin saber bien lo que decía. De pronto, la realidad se estrelló contra ella, al escuchar la voz de Jade.

-Cat, ven aquí. –ordenó la chica gótica con apatía.

-Pero estoy contándole a Tori sobre…

-Tengo un dulce.

-¡Yey! ¡Amo los dulces! –exclamó la pelirroja, quien pareció olvidar a Tori y corrió detrás de Jade, en dirección a la cafetería.

Tori suspiró con resignación. Todo era como antes y supuso que era lo mejor que podía esperar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez en clase de Sikowitz, se sintió mejor, al ver qué todos sus amigos estaban realmente felices con su regreso. Incluso Beck, la había saludado con un abrazo amistoso, pareciendo haber olvidado su confusión por la bofetada que Tori dio a Jade frente a él. Sin darse cuenta, ella volvía a sonreír, olvidando por un instante sus problemas. Entonces sintió timbrar el teléfono que tenía en el bolsillo y al tomarlo, notó que no era suyo sino de su hermana.

Aprovechado que Sikowitz aún no llegaba, decidió buscar a Trina, levantándose de su asiento rápidamente, chocando con Jade al girar hacia la puerta. –Lo siento Jade, no te vi. –dijo avergonzada.

-No me estorbes, Vega. –respondió la chica gótica, con mirada de desprecio.

La castaña, no pudo evitar sentirse dolida ante la reacción de Jade. Hacía sólo unas horas, ambas habían despertado abrazadas, y Tori había sentido una profunda tristeza y desesperación, al no poder evitar la despedida, pero de si algo había estado segura al cruzar la puerta, era de que había sido correspondida; y ahora, esa misma chica que, estuvo a punto de rogarle que no se fuera, se comportaba con ella como si sintiera repulsión ante su presencia.

La ira que invadió a Tori en ese instante, sobrepasó sus niveles de prudencia y sin pensarlo giró hacia la chica gótica, quien ya se había sentado, y caminó hacia ella, siendo interrumpida por Sikowitz. –Hola chicos, ya empieza la clase. Siéntense por favor. –demando él y Tori se forzó en tomar asiento.

-Tori, Jade, al escenario. –ordenó el maestro y ellas obedecieron, sin siquiera mirarse. –Tori, tú serás una anciana que vende flores y Jade, tú serás una muchacha muy indecisa que busca la flor perfecta. Añadió el maestro. – ¿Preguntas? ¡Perfecto! ¡Acción!

Las dos cruzaron sus miradas, fingiendo indiferencia y sin más opciones, empezaron a actuar:

-Señorita ¿Por qué no compra este ramo de flores? –ofreció Tori, dando a Jade el ramo de utilería.

La chica gótica se tomó su tiempo oliendo dicho ramo, antes de devolvérselo a la chica frente a ella. –No, odio estas flores ¿Qué más me puede mostrar?

-Dice que las odia, pero se quedó un buen rato sintiendo su aroma. –dijo Tori, con despecho en el tono de su voz, a lo que Jade contestó con una mirada confusa, pareciendo insegura de lo que creía entender, pero pronto cambió el gesto a una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Que sus flores tengan un rico aroma, no significa que sean lo que quiero.

-A lo mejor son justo lo que quiere, aunque no se atreva a aceptarlo. –contraatacó Tori, con mirada desafiante.

-No diga tonterías. -dijo Jade, con una risita. –Puedo encontrar ese aroma en cualquier flor, así que buscaré un ramo, que realmente me parezca especial.

-Pues, siéntase libre de buscar las flores que quiera. –expresó Tori, con fingida amabilidad. – Sé que no tardará en aparecer alguien que quiera este ramo y usted no podrá remediar su perdida.

-Sí, sí, venda rápido sus flores y deje de suplicar, que empieza a inspirarme lástima.

-¡Eres tú quien me da lástima!- se encontró gritando Tori, completamente fuera del personaje.

-Es suficiente. –dijo Sikowitz, pareciendo sorprendido.

El resto de la clase observó a las dos chicas, con miradas atónitas, mientras éstas regresaban a sus asientos, aún enojadas.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- susurró André a la castaña, desde el asiento contiguo.

-No importa André. No discutiremos más sobre el tema.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo que, bueno... es encesario para que esta historia siga su curso. Déjenme saber que opinan. Gracias por sus comentarios y sobre todo, gracias por leer mi historia. Volveré pronto =)**

**Capítulo 9**

_-Sí, sí, venda rápido sus flores y deje de suplicar, que empieza a inspirarme lástima._

Las palabras de Jade, habían rondado la mente de Tori durante horas. Se esforzaba por comprenderla, por disculpar sus acciones, adjudicándolas a su manera extraña de ver la vida, pero lo cierto era, que no había nada que justificara una actitud tan cruel, de parte de la chica gótica.

Tori, suspiró, desde el sofá de su sala de estar, con frustración y rabia hacia sí misma. Se suponía que estaba memorizándose un libreto, ¿En qué momento había dejado de leer?

Puso frente a su rostro el montón de hojas y obligó a su vista a pasear por esas letras sin sentido, esperando que en algún momento, pudiese comprender un poco de lo que estaba ahí escrito.

En teoría, para Tori, todo estaba muy claro: debía olvidarse de Jade, debía dejar de pensar en ella, de buscar explicaciones a sus actos, debía expulsarla de su vida, por completo; pero sabía que ese plan sería muy difícil de cumplir.

Lanzó el libreto lejos de ella, y se recostó en el sofá, sintiéndose avergonzada, al ver en lo que se había convertido, al toparse de frente, con el significado que había dado a su vida, desde que Jade y Beck terminaron.

Definitivamente, las cosas no podían continuar así. Jade West y todo el desequilibrio emocional que venía con ella, debían quedar en el pasado, para que Tori, pudiera volver a ser ella misma.

De pronto, el timbre de la puerta sonó y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba.

-¿Beck? -preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-Hola. –respondió su amigo, con mirada seria. -¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro. –dijo ella, haciéndose a un lado y el muchacho entró a pasos rápidos. -¿Te pasa algo? Pareces… nervioso. –añadió Tori.

-No estoy nervioso, sólo confundido. -dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Por qué?

Él suspiró lentamente, como preparándose para hablar. –Para empezar, porque el día que te propuse salir juntos, tú golpeaste a Jade por decir que sería genial si fuéramos pareja. –dijo él, mientras ella escuchaba en silencio. – Lo que me llevó a pensar que, en serio, te molestaba la idea de salir conmigo. Me sentí mal, pero lo superé. No era culpa de nadie.

Tori empezaba a sospechar lo que se avecinaba, pero prefirió esperar a que Beck terminara de hablar, antes de defenderse.

-Días después. –continuó él. –Ambas suben al escenario y empiezan a discutir de forma extraña. Y… todo eso me dejó pensando; porque, aunque ustedes dos no quieran verlo, yo no soy estúpido. –terminó con una expresión apática.

-No sé de qué me hablas. –se encontró diciendo Tori, sintiéndose desleal, pero sabía que su única opción era fingir.

Beck sonrió con sarcasmo y algo de tristeza en la mirada. –Tenemos gustos en común. –dijo, pasándose una mano por el cabello. –Jade siempre sabe que decir, cuando se trata de burlarse de los demás.

-Beck, en serio, no sé de qué estás hablando. –mintió ella, odiándose a sí misma.

Él la miró fijamente, pareciendo no haberse dejado engañar, pero manteniendo esa compostura que lo caracterizaba. –Mira, no debería meterme en esto Tori, porque es obvio que no es mi problema. –dijo él, pausadamente. –Pero, André hoy estuvo en mi casa.

Entonces Tori, empezó a asustarse. No le gustaba nada, escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo, en conversaciones que tenían que ver con Jade.

-Vino a preguntarme, si nuestra amistad se vería afectada, si él empezaba a salir con Jade. - continuó Beck. -¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? –añadió él, con ironía en la voz. –Que yo le dije que no había problema. Que podía salir con ella cuando quisiera.

Tori abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

-Pero, tú y yo sabemos que sí hay un problema ¿Verdad Tori?- dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

Tori negó con la cabeza, sin saber que responder.

-Está bien. –continuó él, tras un suspiro. –No tienes que decirme nada. Sólo vine porque, me pareció que debías tener esa información. Agregó dirigiéndose a la salida. -¿Él es tu mejor amigo verdad? –Preguntó al abrir la puerta.-El mío también.

Beck se marchó, dejando a Tori de pie, mirando hacia la puerta. Él lo había descubierto, y estaba claro que pensaba que entre ella y Jade seguía pasando algo, cuando no era así. Si Tori no hubiese estado tan aturdida, le habría gritado a Beck, que ella no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que ocurría, que sólo era víctima de los caprichos de la desquitada de su ex novia, quien, a su vez, tampoco parecía muy culpable de los sentimientos que André tenía por ella. No pudo evitar, repetir en su mente, que si el músico le proponía una cita a Jade, ésta diría que no. Lo repitió muchas veces, tratando de convencerse a sí misma, porque, de pasar lo contrario, Tori no podría soportarlo.

Suspiró con frustración, recordando las conclusiones, a las que había llegado antes de que Beck apareciera, y se forzó a obedecer la decisión que entonces había tomado; de todos modos, ella, no podía intervenir en el futuro amoroso de la chica gótica, fuese cual fuese.

Limpió su mente de cualquier pensamiento, recogió el libreto del suelo, y siguió estudiando. Era duro para ella, pero había llegado el momento de ser fuerte y olvidar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Eres Tori Vega, cierto?- Preguntó un chico alto y atlético a la castaña, mientras ésta esperaba que Festhus entregara su orden.

Había pasado una semana, desde la discusión de Jade y Tori en el escenario. Una semana en la que Tori había ignorado a la chica gótica, por completo, aunque, ésta había hecho exactamente lo mismo, limitándose a cruzar palabras, sólo cuando tenían que ver con las clases. Por algún motivo, Tori percibía este silencio forzado, como una competencia de quién mostraba más indiferencia, pero no tenía la certeza de que así fuera. Tal vez, para Jade sí estaba siendo fácil olvidarla y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado entre ambas.

Para bien o para mal, aquel día, las cosas eran como eran; y aunque fue una situación insoportable, al principio, Tori empezaba a acostumbrarse.

Sonrió radiantemente al chico frente a ella, antes de contestar. –Sí ¿Nos conocemos?

-No exactamente, soy Jim Miller. –dijo él, pareciendo esperar, que su nombre fuera reconocido por Tori, quien siguió viéndolo algo confundida. –El hijo del teniente Miller. –Agregó él con una sonrisa.

-Oh, claro, hola. Es un placer conocerte. –dijo Tori, tras darse cuenta, de que estaba hablando, con el hijo del superior de su padre, en la policía. –No sabía que venías a esta escuela.

-Soy nuevo. –mencionó él. –Pero, al parecer, aquí tú eres famosa.

-No es tanto así- contestó ella, avergonzada. –Aquí todos nos conocemos, tú sabes, con las presentaciones y todo eso.

Él se quedó mirándola a los ojos, sonriendo, como si disfrutara el contemplarla.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, devolviendo la sonrisa.

-No quiero incomodarte, pero creo que eres la chica más linda de esta escuela.

Tori bajó la vista, sintiéndose sonrojar, aunque un segundo después, se prguntó, como acto reglejo, si Jim ya se habría cruzado con Jade. Despejando su mente, decidió volver sus ojos hacia su nuevo amigo que, por otro lado, le parecía bastante atractivo.

Festhus, interrumpió el intercambio de miradas entre Jim y Tori, para entregarle a ella, su almuerzo.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?- preguntó él, con una amplia sonrisa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tori ya estaba a punto de marcharse a su casa, realmente feliz de haber conocido a Jim, quien después de una larga conversación con ella durante el almuerzo, le había pedido que fuera con él, a un nuevo club que había en la ciudad. Ella, sin dudarlo había dicho que sí y presentía que no sería la última vez que saldría con él.

-Hey, Vega. –dijo Jade, desde la escalera, cuando Tori estaba por cruzar la puerta de la escuela.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tori, esperando que se tratara de algo sobre las clases, después de todo, era de lo único que hablaban últimamente.

-Veo que ahora socializas con perdedores recién trasferidos. –agregó Jade, con una sonrisa de burla. -El bobo Jim… su nombre suena como el quejido de un oligofrénico. –añadió levantando una ceja. -Debe recordarte tanto a ti.

Tori, lejos de molestarse, disfrutó reconocer los celos en la chica frente a ella, puesto que era bien sabido, que Jade era pésima tratando de ocultar ese tipo de sentimientos. –Wow, Jade, buen trabajo, ya sabes su nombre. Dime qué más averiguaste.

-Escuché a Trina llamarlo así, mientras él trataba de huir de ella. –mencionó Jade, con apatía. –De todos modos, tus romances estúpidos me tienen sin cuidado.

-Mastica bien tus emociones, te puedes atragantar. –dijo Tori, con una gran sonrisa, antes darse media vuelta y alejarse, dejando a la chica gótica detrás de ella. Ese pequeño toque de satisfacción, había terminado de volver su día perfecto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Apreciaré sinceramente sus comentarios :)**

***Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 10**

El teléfono de Tori sonó por enésima vez, esa tarde, anunciando un mensaje de texto; causando que la castaña, corriera a contestar, con ilusión en el rostro. Tras leer lo que decía, sonrió con ternura y respondió al mensaje de su novio, sabiendo que a los pocos minutos, su teléfono volvería a sonar.

Jim y Tori llevaban tres semanas saliendo y todo iba muy bien. Ella se sentía cada vez más cómoda, con toda la simplicidad que él representaba. Le resultaba fácil reír, cuando Jim estaba cerca, cuando la trataba con ternura, cuando le demostraba su cariño. Todo era sencillo con él y eso era lo que Tori necesitaba en ese momento.

No era que sus sentimientos por Jade, hubiesen desaparecido; en realidad, permanecían dormidos en su mente, despertando de vez en cuando, para dejarse sentir, como un fantasma enojado. Sobre todo ahora, que la chica gótica se había vuelto una amiga, prácticamente inseparable para André, y era normal verlos andar juntos, de un lado a otro, compartiendo risas. No obstante, Tori cada vez hacía un mejor trabajo, engañando a sus sentimientos, forzándolos a mantenerse en calma y concentrarse en lo único que realmente debía importarle: Su nuevo novio.

-Tori, André vino a buscarte. –Escuchó decir a su madre desde la primera planta, interrumpiendo así su exagerada espera, por el nuevo mensaje de texto de Jim. Sus ánimos decayeron un poco, al saber que se vería forzada a recibir al músico.

A pesar que, seguía considerando a André, su mejor amigo, en esos últimos días, ella había estado evitándolo, pues Jade, parecía haberse vuelto su único tema de conversación, y eso era algo que a Tori, no le ayudaba en nada, a su búsqueda de tranquilidad.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto ella, tras bajar las escaleras, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, para ocultar su incomodidad.

-Vine a visitarte. –respondió André, devolviendo sonrisa. -Parece que, últimamente, Jim te tiene muy ocupada para tus amigos.

-Sí. –dijo ella. –Es muy divertido y tierno.

-Wow, Tori Vega está enamorada.- dijo él, con asombro. –Me parece genial, amiga.

Ella, aunque se sintió extraña ante el término "enamorada", asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces, debes llevarlo a mi presentación de mañana por la noche. –agregó André. –Tocaré en la escuela y ¿sabes qué es lo mejor?

-No, dime- preguntó ella, ocultando su frustración, tras una expresión de curiosidad, porque, para ella no era difícil adivinar, la respuesta de su amigo.

-Que le pedí a Jade, que cante a dueto conmigo.

-Oh. -expresó la castaña.

-Vamos Tori, olvídate de tus problemas con Jade, por favor. –pidió André. –Hazlo por mí.

Ella miró los ojos sinceros de su mejor amigo, sintiéndose culpable, por haberse alejado de él, debido a unos celos, que no tenían sentido a estas alturas; por desear tantas veces, que los intentos de André, por conquistar a Jade fracasaran, cuando lo único que hacía él, era alegrarse por la felicidad de Tori, en todo momento. No era la primera vez que se sentía avergonzada, al descubrirse como una mala amiga y ahora, que tenía a Jim a su lado, sabía que también era una mala novia.

André mantenía una mirada esperanzada, mientras ella suspiró profundamente, buscando la determinación que le hacía falta y antes de poder detenerse, se encontró asintiendo.

Había llegado el momento de apoyar a André con la chica que le gustaba; después de todo, Tori tenía novio y era feliz con él. –No faltaremos. –aseguró, forzando una sonrisa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llegó la noche de la presentación y Hollywood Arts empezaba a llenarse de gente, que moría por escuchar al músico más talentoso de la escuela. Tori, quien junto a Jim había sido de las primeras en llegar, pidió a su novio que fuera a conseguirle un refresco, mientras ella aprovechaba por ir a saludar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Todo listo?- preguntó Tori a André, con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, aunque un poco nervioso. –admitió él.

-¿Por qué? Haz hecho esto millones de veces. –dijo la latina, tratando de darle ánimos.

-Lo sé pero… -comenzó él, pareciendo armarse de valor para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Jade.

-Hola. –saludó la chica gótica, fijando la mirada en su amigo, tan intensamente, como si temiera que ésta, se deslizara hacia otro lugar. – ¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó, al sentir el silencio repentino.

-No, de nada, Jade. –dijo André con entusiasmo. – ¿Estás lista? Creo que deberíamos empezar ya.

-Está bien -dijo Jade, amistosamente. –Esto ya está lleno de gente.

-Bueno, entonces, me voy con el público. –se despidió Tori. –No quiero que nos ganen los buenos lugares. –Añadió, mirando a André con una sonrisa. De pronto y sin poder evitarlo, se encontró sonriéndole también a Jade, quien no volteó a verla, ni por un segundo.

Tori se alejó de ellos, tratando de ignorar el dolor, que aún le acusaba la actitud de Jade, y despejando su mente, con toda la frialdad que pudo encontrar, para luego buscar a Jim entre la gente. Caminó de prisa, esperando hallar a su novio, antes de que la presentación empezara, cuando se topó, sorpresivamente con la mirada intensa de Sinjin.

-Hola. –saludó ella, reprimiendo una risa. Por algún motivo la mirada del muchacho, le causaba gracia, aunque supiera, que él estaba tratando de parecer serio.

-Tori. –dijo él, abriendo los ojos, como platos. –Me enteré que sales con Jim Miller.

-Así es. –respondió ella, radiantemente.

-Ese chico no me gusta para ti. –agregó Sinjin, alargando las palabras.

Ella lo miró, sonriéndole con sarcasmo. – ¿Y, qué tipo de chico te gusta para mí?- preguntó, alzando las cejas.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, yo podría…

-¡Sinjin!- lo reprendió ella, finalmente disgustada.

El chico, parecía estar a punto agregar algo, cuando se fijó en un punto detrás de Tori. –Me tengo que ir. Escucha mi consejo. –dijo, nerviosamente, y se alejó a pasos rápidos, perdiéndose en la multitud.

Tori, se quedó de pie, algo confundida, hasta que sintió una voz decir su nombre, detrás de ella. Cuando volteó, su novio la sorprendió con un ligero beso en los labios. –Estaba buscándote. –dijo la castaña, olvidando por completo a Sinjin. –Esto está a punto de empezar.

-Lo sé, mejor nos damos prisa. –dijo él, con entusiasmo, mientras entregaba a Tori, una de las bebidas que traía consigo y empezaba a caminar junto a ella.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un sitio desde dónde ver el espectáculo y tomaron asiento.

La gente parecía cada vez más impaciente, todos emocionados por escuchar la nueva canción, todos felices de poder estar ahí, todos, menos Tori, quien a pesar de su lucha mental, no podía ganarle a sus sentimientos. La latina era consciente, de que cada vez que su mejor amigo y la chica gótica compartían momentos de sensibilidad, como el de cantar juntos, ellos se volvían más cercanos; y Tori, no quería sufrir por eso, por el contrario, quería estar feliz, de que André estuviera logrando su cometido.

La mano de Jim sobre la suya, la llevó de regreso a su realidad. – ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó él amablemente.

-En que, me alegra que estés conmigo en este momento. –Mintió ella, deseando que fuese verdad.

Él sonrió, pareciendo muy contento con la supuesta confesión de Tori, cuando dijo. - ¿Sabes? Estaba pensado… ¿Por qué no vas a mi casa el viernes? Cocinaré para ti.

-Sí, claro… claro que iré. -dijo ella, con gesto de ternura, y tras reconocer a Jim, como la persona que sí había apostado por ella, sin dudas, ni conflictos. Lo besó, lo más intensamente que pudo, quedándose con la sensación, de que algo faltaba.

-¡Buenas noches!- saludó André al público, y tanto Tori como Jim, volvieron su atención hacia él. -Gracias a todos por venir. En esta ocasión tengo conmigo a una gran cantante y amiga. Saluden todos a Jade West. –gritó, recibiendo aplausos de la gente en respuesta y la latina pudo ver claramente, la impaciencia en el rostro de la chica del escenario.

Segundos después, André empezó a tocar su guitarra y la gente hizo silencio para escuchar. Tori trató de dejarse llevar por la música sin sentir más, pero al ver a los dos cantantes unir sus voces, mientras se miraban fijamente en una canción que, como era de esperarse de una composición de André, era perfecta; la castaña se dio cuenta de que la herida, que deseaba que cicatrizara, todavía se mantenía tan fresca como el primer día.

Cuando la canción terminó, la gente aplaudió con todas su fuerzas, y Tori se forzó a hacer lo mismo. Entonces, vio que su mejor amigo se acercaba tímidamente a Jade, tomándola por la cintura y besándola delicadamente. La chica gótica que, al principio pareció sorprendida, luego empezó poco a poco a corresponder el beso, mientras el público vitoreaba emocionado.

Tori se sintió morir por dentro, al ver dicha escena. La había perdido, en ese preciso instante, y no haría nada para cambiar las cosas, porque su decisión ya estaba tomada. La perdió sin tener la certeza de haberla tenido alguna vez.

Se mantuvo quieta un instante, porque no podía huir y no podía llorar, no podía hacer nada más que sonreírle, al chico que tenía al lado, fingiendo ser feliz con él.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Bien, oficialmente, éste es el capítulo más amargo que he escrito, y supongo que el único que tendrá esta historia, puesto a que se acerca a su fin. De todos modos, aquí está. **

**Agradezco a quienes comentan, (realmente me alegran el día) y a quienes leen esta historia.**

***Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 11**

Tori estaba de pie, inmóvil frente a su guardarropa. No estaba segura de querer empezar a arreglarse; en parte, porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que la cena con su novio se cancelara, y en parte, porque sabía que no iba a ser así y que después de ese día, se odiaría a sí misma por un largo tiempo.

Acababa de tomar una decisión muy difícil, luego de pasar días pensando en cómo se había sentido la noche de la presentación de André, y de preguntarse, una y otra vez, qué era lo que estaba haciendo con un muchacho, al que ella no quería y que, claro, éste la hacía olvidarse de Jade por unos instantes, pero no dejaba de ser un simple instrumento para ella.

Antes de que Tori, robara ese primer beso a Jade, en el armario del conserje, ella se había considerado una chica honesta, incluso llegando a jactarse de ello, pero desde ese día, todo había cambiando y ahora mentía a sus amigos, con tal de ocultar sus sentimientos por la chica gótica, y le mentía a Jim, fingiendo corresponderle, cuando sabía que bastaba una palabra de Jade, un indicio de que las cosas cambiarían, para que ella, Tori, olvidara cualquier noviazgo.

Por ese motivo, la castaña estaba resuelta a romper su relación con Jim, en una muestra de respeto a él, porque tarde o temprano, la pequeña burbuja de mentiras que había construido, terminaría reventando y ella no sería la única que sufriría por ello.

Sabía que él llegaría en cualquier momento y su corazón, inquieto, no la dejaba olvidarlo. Resignada, se vistió rápidamente mientras escogía de antemano, cada palabra que utilizaría, cada excusa que daría en lo que sería, la última mentira dirigida a Jim.

Buscó en su interior una vez más, con la esperanza de detectar en sí misma, un sentimiento, que le indicara que estaba empezando a enamorarse de él, pero como en todas las ocasiones que lo había hecho, fue inútil. Frustrada y triste, terminó de alistarse y esperó a su novio, quien iría a buscarla para llevarla a su casa, sin imaginarse, cuál sería el verdadero plato fuerte de esa velada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El viaje en el auto de Jim, estaba siendo silencioso, llegando a lo incomodo, pero Tori fingía no darse cuenta, mientras miraba las calles, con la frente recargada en el cristal de la ventana. Él por su lado, había estado observándola, con gesto de preocupación durante un momento, como queriendo decir algo, pero al parecer, había preferido no hacerlo. Tori se sentía agradecida por eso.

Cuando estaban por llegar, Tori salió de sus pensamientos, al divisar a un muchacho larguirucho, de cabello claro y alborotado sentado en el pórtico de una casa, al parecer, jugando con un avión a escala. -¿Ese no es Sinjin? –preguntó Tori, algo aliviada de haber roto el hielo finalmente.

-Sí, somos vecinos. –dijo Jim, pareciendo más relajado, ahora que estaban conversando. –De hecho, solíamos ser mejores amigos de niños.

-¿Y ya no lo son? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Tori, suponiendo que un disgusto entre ellos, justificaría lo que su extraño amigo le había dicho el día de la presentación de André.

-Bueno, no lo sé… yo cambié y a él no le gustó mucho que fuera más popular. –dijo Jim, con indiferencia ésta vez. –A veces pasan esas cosas.

-Es extraño. –se encontró diciendo Tori, sin saber por qué. –Yo creo que a Sinjin no le interesa la popularidad.

Jim estacionó el auto y bajó de él, sin hacer más comentarios sobre Sinjin, raídamente ayudó a Tori a bajar, caballerosamente, generando otra vez en ella, ese sentimiento de culpa que tanto la atormentaba.

Él parecía notar con claridad que las cosas no estaban bien, pero se mantuvo sereno, tal vez para tranquilizarla a ella.

-Bienvenida a mi hogar. –dijo Jim, sonriendo, mientras abría la puerta de su casa, para que Tori pudiera entrar.

La castaña empezó a ponerse cada vez nerviosa, y ni siquiera pudo devolver la sonrisa.

–Bien, suficiente. –dijo él, con un gesto de inseguridad. -¿Qué te pasa Tori?

Ella lo miro a los ojos, deseando no tener que sincerarse tan pronto, pero era un hecho que debía empezar ahora. –Tengo que hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo, siéntate. -dijo él, caminando hacia el sofá y tomando asiento después de Tori. –Te escucho.

En ese momento, todo lo que Tori había planeado decirle, quedó olvidado. Su mente estaba en blanco y se esforzaba por encontrar un nuevo discurso. -Jim, he pensado mucho sobre esto… -Empezó a decir, con los nervios estrujándole el corazón. –Estoy pasando por muchas cosas ahora, y pienso que… no es un buen momento para estar en una relación.

Jim quedó en silencio, con una expresión entre decepción y sorpresa.

-Lo menos que quiero es lastimarte…

-¡Entonces, no lo hagas! –casi gritó él. -¿Por qué tipo de problemas estás pasando? ¿Tengo yo algo que ver? Porque en serio, he tratado de hacer bien las cosas. –agregó, pareciendo desesperado.

-No, Jim. Tú no tienes la culpa. –respondió Tori, tratando de calmarlo. –Es sólo… en verdad no puedo seguir con esto.

-Bueno, es obvio que hay algo que no me estás contando. –dijo él, en un tono furioso, que empezaba a asustar a Tori. – ¡Creo que me merezco saber la verdad!

La castaña, buscó algo que decir, pero no encontraba una explicación que pudiese servirle en ese momento, por lo que bajó la mirada, para no enfrentar al chico frente a ella.

-Hay alguien más ¿verdad? –dijo él, levantando con un dedo el mentón de la castaña, para volver a verla a los ojos.

-Lo siento. –se limitó a decir Tori, sintiéndose avergonzada.

De pronto, lo que era un trato delicado, de la mano de Jim sobre el rostro de ella, se volvió una garra que presionaba contra su quijada, causándole un fuerte dolor, del que no podía escapar.

-¡Jim, me estás lastimando!

-¡Todo este tiempo saliste conmigo, pensando en otro! –dijo él, liberándola de su agarre para sujetarla por los brazos con la misma fuerza. -¡Me siento como un estúpido!

-Jim, suéltame por favor. –suplicó ella, retorciéndose, en una torpe búsqueda de liberarse, con lágrimas que empezaban empañar su vista. Estaba sorprendida de la reacción de alguien que, siempre se había mostrado dulce y tierno.

-No me vas a dejar. ¡No puedes dejarme! –gritó el chico, aproximándose a ella violentamente y besándola a la fuerza.

La castaña, empujó contra el pecho de su atacante, tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero él, sujetó sus muñecas, haciéndolas retroceder hasta su espalda.

-¡Ayuda!- gritó Tori, cuando Jim se separó de ella para recuperar el aliento, lo que causó que él estrellara uno de sus puños contra el estomago de la latina, dejándola sin fuerzas y sin aire.

-Cállate. –ordenó él. –No quiero tener que hacerte daño. –agregó tras sujetar las manos de ella con sólo una de las suyas y usando la otra, para presionar su cuello contra el espaldar de sofá. Volvió a besarla, pareciendo no hacer ningún esfuerzo, contra la lucha incansable de Tori, por liberarse.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, causando que Jim, se pusiera de pie de un salto.

Tori mantenía un llanto silencioso, temiendo que, si hacía ruido, el muchacho se enfureciera aún más.

El timbre volvió a sonar, haciendo que el joven se pusiera más nervioso. –Sal por la puerta de atrás. –le dijo casi susurrando. -No le dirás a nadie sobre esto ¿verdad? Sabes que no puedes. –aclaró, mientras la latina salía corriendo, tratando de controlar el temblor en su cuerpo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tori recorrió varias calles a pie, llorando desconsoladamente. Sabía que lo correcto era tomar un taxi y dirigirse a su casa, pero de pronto, sentía miedo de estar cerca de cualquier persona y no soportaría meterse en el auto de alguien extraño.

La gente que pasaba por su lado, se le quedaba mirando y ella sólo buscaba alejarse, viéndose desprotegida, insegura, sola entre mucha gente. Entonces pensó en la única persona con la que no se sentiría de ese modo y, casi como acto reflejo, sacó su teléfono y empezó a marcar.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Vega? –preguntó una desdeñosa Jade, del otro lado de la linea.

La castaña trató de dejar de llorar, para hablar bien, pero le fue imposible. – ¿Puedes venir a buscarme? –dijo entre sollozos.

-Tori ¿Estás llorando? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó la chica gótica, claramente alarmada.

Tras darle una referencia de su ubicación, la latina empezó a llorar nuevamente, sin poder tenerse.

-Tori, tranquila, voy para allá. –Aseguró Jade.

-No te demores, por favor. -Pidió la castaña, antes de colgar el teléfono.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No pasaron más de diez minutos, antes de que Jade consiguiera encontrar a Tori. Al detener el auto, la chica gótica bajó de él a toda prisa y corrió hacia la castaña, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Gracias por venir. –dijo Tori, aún llorando, pero sintiéndose segura, en los brazos de la chica que la sujetaba de forma protectora.

-No tienes que agradecerme. –contestó Jade, separándose un poco de Tori, para poder ver su rostro. –Te llevaré a tu casa.

-¡No! –gritó Tori, muy nerviosa, pues no quería tener que dar explicaciones a sus familiares, menos sabiendo, que su padre se metería en problemas, si acusaba o agredía de alguna forma, al hijo de su superior. –A mi casa no, por favor. –suplicó.

-Está bien, está bien, tranquila. –dijo Jade, pareciendo confundida. -¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

Tori asintió con la cabeza y la chica gótica la llevó, abrazada, hasta el asiento del copiloto, antes de bordear el auto, para subir ella.


	12. Chapter 12 Un héroe con gafas

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo este capítulo, que es el único que recibió un tíutulo propio, también es el único, que no está escrito desde el punto de vista de Tori, sino de Sinjin, porque pensé que este chico y su historia, necesitaban su propio espacio.**

**El capítulo 12, vendría a ser, más bien el 11.5 o algo así, puesto que es lo que pasó en el caítulo anterior, sólo que desde otra perspectiva. **

**En fin, déjenme saber qué piensan. Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer mi historia.**

**Capítulo 12**

**Un Héroe Con Gafas**

Sinjin jugaba en el pórtico de su casa, con el nuevo avión que había comprado en internet. Sabía que la gente de su edad, que quería un poco de vida social, no se dedicaba a ese tipo de actividades, pero eso a él no le interesaba. Era feliz haciendo las cosas a su manera, aunque de vez en cuando, se sintiera presionado por sus padres, quienes morían por un hijo normal; o tuviera que soportar burlas y bromas pesadas de la chica, que a sus ojos, era la más hermosa del mundo, Jade West, la malvada gótica, con la que no podía ni soñar una amistad.

Él, sin embargo, aceptaba eso, entre otros inconvenientes, porque sabía que era el preció que tenía que pagar por la individualidad.

Se mantuvo entretenido, por unas horas mientras admiraba cada pequeña pieza de su avión en miniatura, hasta que vio pasar un coche, que no le era desconocido. Mantuvo su vista fija en el auto de Jim, pues había logrado observar, que su ex mejor amigo estaba acompañado.

Hacía unas semanas, Sinjin se había visto obligado a hablar con Jim, para pedirle que fuera un buen novio para Tori, a quien él apreciaba mucho, pues muy a su manera, ella era su amiga. Sin embargo, el otro chico sólo se había burlado de él, amenazándolo para que dejara de meterse en ese asunto.

Sinjin y Jim se conocían desde hacía diez años, cuando la familia del segundo se mudó a Hollywood. Los dos, habían compartido juegos, travesuras y proyectos juntos, por lo que se consideraban como hermanos, pero al iniciarse en la adolescencia, las cosas cambiaron abruptamente, cuando ambos se sintieron atraídos por Samantha, una linda chica que acababa de llegar al vecindario. Sinjin tuvo claro, al instante, que no tenía oportunidad con ella, pues su amigo, era lo que todo chico quería ser y él… él era sólo Sinjin Van Cleef, así que, resignado, supo que lo único que le quedaba, era sentirse feliz por su amigo.

A menudo, Jim solía visitarlo junto a su novia, y los tres pasaban en tiempo conversando tonterías y divirtiéndose, lo que causó que Samantha se acercara mucho a Sinjin, convirtiéndolo en su confidente.

Un día, al abrir la puerta de su casa, el joven escenotécnico, encontró a Samantha llorando después de haber peleado con Jim. Él la escuchó en silencio, sin poder dar crédito a lo que la chica frente a él, le decía. Samantha le contó como Jim se había puesto furioso, cuando ella le informó que tenía que viajar por un par de semanas; le contó que le había gritado y cuando ella trató de irse, Jim la había detenido y golpeado en el estomago, tomándose el tiempo de explicarle, que él sabía cómo lastimarla sin dejar huellas visibles que lo delataran.

En ese momento, Sinjin pensó en hablar con su mejor amigo, en preguntarle si era cierto lo que ella había dicho, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tomar una decisión, porque cuando la chica se despidió de él, un alterado Jim se acercó a ellos, tomando a su novia del brazo y arrastrándola hacia su casa. Sinjin, se enfrentó a Jim sin pensarlo, pero éste era demasiado fuerte y de un solo golpe lo derribó, dejándolo en el suelo, mientras veía como, Samantha y su ex amigo desaparecían tras la puerta.

Después de eso, Samantha se fue de viaje y no regresó, Jim siguió con su vida, sin ningún remordimiento y Sinjin jamás pudo perdonarse a sí mismo, el no haber insistido en defender a la chica, una y otra vez, sin importar lo que pasara.

Años después, Sinjin veía a Tori seguir los pasos de Samantha, y estaba decidido, a no dejar que nada malo le ocurriera a ella.

Cuando vio entrar a la castaña, a casa de Jim, supo que lo mejor era mantenerse cerca. Dejó en el suelo, el avión a escala, y caminó a pasos rápidos, hacia dicha casa, escondiéndose en los arbustos, aún sin saber que era lo que estaba esperando, ni cómo iba a actuar si debía hacerlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó la voz de Tori pidiendo ayuda, causando que su corazón golpeara fuerte contra su pecho, por coraje o por miedo. Se aproximó a la puerta, sabiendo que, cuando peleara con Jim, terminaría con algún hueso roto. Sus manos empezaban a sudar y sus piernas temblaban, pues estaba asustado, pero no era momento para la cobardía, sino para obtener un buen plan, que al menos, le diera a Tori el tiempo para escapar.

Torpemente, tocó el timbre de la casa, con la esperanza de causar una distracción. Acercó su oído a la puerta, buscando enterarse de lo que ocurría adentro, pero no pudo escuchar nada. Sin un plan mejor, volvió a tocar el timbre.

Cuando, la puerta se abrió, Sinjin tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente, pero pronto recobró la compostura, no había llegado hasta ahí por nada.

-¿Sinjin? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- preguntó Jim, claramente molesto.

-Ah… Hola Jimmy, quería saber si tienes un poco de sal.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar Jim, antes de ver el puño de Sinjin estrellarse contra su mandíbula.

Sinjin sabía que un golpe suyo, no detendría por demasiado tiempo a su ex mejor amigo, por lo que se apresuró a entrar a la casa. - ¡Tori!- gritó, esperando encontrar a la castaña en algún rincón, pero no pudo hacerlo. -¡Tori, ¿Dónde estás?

-No está aquí, imbécil.- aclaró Jim, acercándose violentamente contra Sinjin y sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa. –Hace rato que se fue.

-No es cierto, yo la oí gritar.

-¡Te dije que no te metieras en esto!- gritó Jim, antes de golpear a Sinjin en el rostro, derribándolo con facilidad. Una vez en el suelo, Sinjin supo que no tenía escapatoria. Cerró los ojos con temor, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en las costillas, mientras Jim lo pateaba sin detenerse.

Sinjin Van Cleef, sabía que nunca sería visto como un galán, un valiente o un héroe, pero esa noche, él se había convertido en las tres cosas, aún sin darse cuenta; pues había arriesgado su integridad física, por salvar a una chica en apuros. Tal vez no era en chico más apuesto del mundo, o el más normal, pero era un héroe, y aunque nadie lo supiera, llevaría ese título por siempre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos! Espero que este caítulo les guste, si es así o si no, haganmelo saber.**

**En unos días regreso para traerles el último capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus cometarios y por leer esta historia.**

***Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 13**

Hacía tres horas que Tori había llegado, junto a Jade, a la casa de ésta. La latina permanecía inmóvil aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de la chica gótica, quien parecía no saber cómo actuar.

Tori, en medio de su estado de nervios, podía imaginar que Jade debía sentirse muy torpe, al lidiar con una chica que dejaba de llorar; por lo que apreciaba aún más su compañía y poco a poco se iba sintiendo mejor.

-Tori, necesito que me cuentes lo que pasó. – dijo Jade, con voz suave, como temerosa de lastimar a la castaña. –Quiero ayudarte.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer. –respondió Tori, con voz exhausta.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con tu novio? Porque no creo que estés así, por una simple discusión de pareja.

Tori, volvió a llorar, al ser golpeada una vez más por los recuerdos. No quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido y arriesgarse a empeorar las cosas. Jim se sentía muy seguro, debido al puesto de su padre en la policía, y había demostrado ser una persona peligrosa, por lo que Tori temía seriamente, a lo que él pudiera hacer, si descubría que alguien más lo sabía.

-Sé que tienes miedo, pero no tienes por qué cargar, tú sola, con el problema. –le aseguró Jade, antes de darle un beso suave en la frente. - Te sentirás mejor si confías en alguien.

Tori, fue consciente de que la chica gótica, podía tener razón. Se sentía tan bien teniéndola cerca, sabiendo que tenía su apoyo, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, que inconscientemente sólo deseaba, sincerarse y dejarse proteger por ella; sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan fáciles, y menos, conociendo el carácter impulsivo de la chica gótica. Definitivamente, debía asegurarse de no estar poniéndola en peligro, al contarle lo ocurrido.

-Prométeme que no harás nada. –pidió Tori.

-Dime lo que ocurrió y te prometo que pensaré bien antes de actuar. –dijo Jade, pareciendo cada vez más preocupada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al amanecer, Tori despertó con la sensación, de haber dormido por sólo dos segundos. Todavía le dolían las muñecas, por la presión que Jim había hecho sobre ellas, al sujetarlas y el dolor de cabeza, producido por la tención, empezaba a dejarse sentir con toda su fuerza.

Aún sin abrir los ojos, buscó el cuerpo de Jade a su lado, pero no lo encontró, lo que causó que se incorporara de un salto. Recorrió toda la habitación con su vista cansada, pero la chica gótica no estaba ahí.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, fragmentados y revueltos, haciendo que le fuera más difícil, tener una imagen clara de lo que había pasado. Podía escucharse contándole a Jade, sobre el ataque de su ex novio, mientras ésta la observaba con ira e impotencia.

También escuchó la voz de su padre, del otro lado del teléfono, permitiéndole quedarse en casa de Jade.

Podía ver a Jade, diciéndole que tratara de dormir un poco, mientras acariciaba su cabello tiernamente. Entonces llegó un recuerdo más, el de un comentario que parecía haber escuchado justo antes de dormirse. Era el de Jade asegurándole que Jim, no volvería a molestarla.

Saltó de la cama, con él corazón golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho. Se sintió estúpida por haberle contado la verdad a la chica gótica. Era obvio que ella no se iba a quedar tan tranquila.

Se asomó por la ventana, buscando una señal o algo, que le dijera que Jade estaba en casa, pero no encontró nada. Confundida, volvió a la cama y se sentó sobre ella, descubriendo sobre el velador una nota:

_Vega,_

_Lamento dejarte sola, pero estás segura en mi casa. No tardaré._

_Jade._

_PD: Tú serás la única responsable, si al revisar mis cosas, algo te muerde._

Tori no supo si salir de la habitación, puesto que al llegar, no había visto a los padres de Jade y no sabía si ellos eran conscientes de su presencia. Decidió permanecer ahí, dando vueltas de un lado para el otro, preguntándose, qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo la gótica en ese momento.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, haciendo que Tori frenara abruptamente su ansioso paseo.

-Oh, ya despertaste. –dijo Jade, con una voz tan rutinaria y tranquila que sorprendió a la castaña.

-¡¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenías preocupada!- casi gritó Tori.

-Ya lo sé, lo siento. –respondió la chica gótica, pareciendo insegura de cómo continuar. – Tenía que… hacer algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Qué diablos es algo? ¿A dónde fuiste? –preguntó Tori, con voz histérica.

-Fui a... -dijo Jade, aumentando con esto, los nervios de la castaña.

-¡¿A dónde?

-Sabes que tenía que alejar a Jim de ti. –dijo la chica gótica, tomando asiento en la cama. –Es peligroso.

-Jade… –empezó Tori, sintiéndose desesperada. – ¡No me estás respondiendo!

-Vega, es mejor que no lo sepas. –Respondió Jade con una sonrisa malvada. –pero todo salió bien.

Tori, sentía su corazón en la garganta y la serenidad de la chica frente a ella no le ayudaba en nada. - ¿Está vivo?- preguntó asustada.

-Sí, Vega, yo nunca… sí está vivo.

-Dime qué pasó. –suplicó Tori, sentándose junto a Jade, quien suspiró, con incomodidad.

-Sólo puedo decirte que Hellen lo expulsó de Hollywood Arts, y le rompió una pierna, o eso ceo.

Tori estaba confundida, pero no podía reaccionar de ninguna forma, pues no sabía exactamente qué decir. –Me prometiste que…

-Cumplí mi promesa. Pensé antes de actuar. –interrumpió Jade, sonriendo malévolamente, una vez más. –Lo pensé muy bien… fue una obra de arte.

-Jade…

-¿Qué?

-No debiste hacerlo. –dijo Tori, con tono de preocupación.

-Ni siquiera sabes qué hice.

-¡Dime qué hiciste!

-¡No!

-¡Bien! –Aceptó Tori, sintiéndose frustrada. –De todos modos; no debiste hacer, lo que sea que hayas hecho, solo por… defenderme. –dijo Tori, a lo que la chica gótica respondió, rodando los ojos.

-Mira, Vega, yo odio a los tipos como él, por eso lo hice. –aclaró Jade, mirando a la latina, cuyo rostro empezaba a mostrar decepción. La chica pálida pareció dudarlo por un momento, pero luego de un profundo suspiro, continuó. – Y sí… claro que voy a defenderte de cualquiera que busque hacerte daño.

El teléfono de Jade anunció un mensaje de texto, y ésta mostró alivio de no tener que seguir con esa conversación.

-¿Es André?- preguntó Tori, con una sonrisa melancólica, al recordar que Jade, posiblemente ya no estaba libre.

-No, es Cat, creo que derramó algo, sobre el libro que le presté. –respondió Jade, pareciendo detectar los celos en el rostro de la latina.

Tori quedó en silencio, cabizbaja.

-Bien… Ya que te mueres por saberlo. No pasa nada entre André y yo. – mencionó Jade, tomando su teléfono y empezando a jugar con él.

-Se besaron frente a media escuela. –alegó Tori, confundida.

-Él me beso y yo no quise rechazarlo públicamente. –respondió Jade, viendo a la latina a los ojos. –Luego hablé con él y aclaré las cosas. Quedamos como amigos.

Tori frunció el ceño, causando en Jade un gesto de frustración.

-A veces puedo ser amable, Vega. –dijo la chica gótica, a la defensiva, volviendo a jugar con su teléfono.

-Lo sé. –respondió Tori, rápidamente. –Es sólo que…

-¿Qué?

-Yo te besé y me estrellaste contra un estante. –dijo medio avergonzada, medio confundida. –Y luego, me amenazaste con divulgarlo para humillarme.

-Sí. –admitió Jade, con un suspiro. –Prepararé el desayuno ¿Vienes? –añadió saliendo de la habitación a pasos acelerados.

-¿Es todo lo que dirás?- preguntó Tori, alzando la voz, para dejarse escuchar por quien ya había desaparecido de su vista. -¡Jade!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el camino de la habitación a la cocina, Tori decidió no seguir con el tema del beso, para no ocasionar otra pelea. Después de todo, no soportaría que, por un comentario tonto, la malvada Jade reviviera.

-Veo que te sientes mejor. -mencionó la chica gótica, entregando un vaso de café a Tori.

-Sí, creo que empiezo a asimilar las cosas, con más calma.

-Me alegro.-dijo Jade; sin embargo, Tori aún no estaba del todo recuperada, por lo que se mantuvo callada.

Jade, pareció notar la incomodidad de la castaña, y se apresuró en cambiar el tema. – Por cierto… ¿Sabes qué le pasó a Sinjin?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hace un rato lo vi y parecía que una estampida de búfalos le había pasado por encima. –comentó la chica gótica, con cierta intriga.

-¿En serio? Qué extraño… ayer no parecía…-se encontró diciendo, antes de empezar a considerar que…tal vez…- No tengo idea de lo que le ocurrió.-Añadió finalmente. –El lunes le preguntaré. Creo que él y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Jade, no pareció prestar mucha atención a esto último, y la castaña pensó, que lo mejor era no mencionar las advertencias de Sinjin, para no volver a caer en esa conversación. Ya habría tiempo para contarlo.

-¿Y tus padres?- preguntó Tori, al notar el silencio, que reinaba en la casa.

-Ya te lo dije la otra noche. No están aquí.

-¿Aún no vuelven?- insistió Tori, confundida.

-No, ni lo harán en mucho tiempo. –respondió Jade, antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

Tori no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ante el último comentario de la chica gótica. -¿Qué les hiciste?- preguntó finalmente, con algo de temor en la voz, causando en Jade una sonrisa.

-Nada, Vega. Mis padres están divorciados y ésta es la casa que mi madre que quitó a mi padre. A ella la trasfirieron, hace seis meses, fuera del país y se supone que debía mudarme con ella y con mi hermano, pero me rehusé a dejar Hollywood Arts; y mi padre no es una opción, así que…–comentó Jade, pareciendo totalmente indiferente ante esto. –Ahora vivo sola aquí, financiada a distancia por ellos, claro.

-Vaya, debe ser difícil vivir en esta casa tan grande, tú sola. –mencionó Tori, sintiendo algo de tristeza por la chica gótica, quien a su vez se encogió de hombros.

-No es que me hicieran mucha compañía cuando estaban aquí.

Ambas quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, lo que no tardó en avergonzarlas, causando que se sonrieran, tímidamente y apartaran la vista.

-Lamento haberte empujado contra el estante, el día que me besaste. –dijo Jade, aún sin mirar a Tori. –Bueno, eso y todo lo que hice, a partir de ahí.

La castaña, quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de la chica gótica, pero, consciente de lo difícil que debía estar siendo, para ella, disculparse; decidió asentir lo más rápido que pudo. –Descuida, eso ya pasó.

Jade, miró a Tori, con una sonrisa, pareciendo armarse de valor, para continuar. –Creo que, tu beso me dio miedo. –admitió. –Sentí, muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y perdí el control.

Esta vez, Tori no supo que decir. ¿Acaso, era esto una declaración?

Se aceró tímidamente a la chica frente a ella, pero ésta retrocedió, haciendo que Tori se detuviera. –No, Vega, no de nuevo. –dijo Jade, apartando la mirada, como si temiera a los ojos de la castaña.

-Jade, eres la persona más cruel, agresiva y demente, que conozco; pero también, me has demostrado, que puedes ser tierna y amable. –dijo Tori, tratando de convencer a Jade, quien sólo negaba con la cabeza. –No sé cómo, ni cuando, pero me enamoré de ti; y estoy segura de que tú sientes lo mismo.

Jade, pareció confundida. –Tori, yo no…

-Dime que estoy equivocada y te juro que te dejaré en paz. –Interrumpió Tori, sintiéndose desesperada.

Jade volteó a mirarla por fin, con una frialdad que parecía forzada. -¿Y qué si tienes razón? ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente? Sé realista, Vega, ni siquiera podemos ser amigas. ¿Cómo diablos quieres que esto funcione?

Tori se sintió dolida, sabiendo que no había mucho que pudiera decir, para cambiar algo que, Jade ya había decidido. –Podemos intentarlo. –dijo, bajando el rostro, para que la chica gótica no pudiera ver la tristeza que sentía.

-Ya sufrí bastante con Beck. –dijo Jade, tras un suspiro. –Tampoco quiero hacerte daño, Tori. Es mejor que todo quede así.

Con inseguridad, Jade puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tori, pero ésta se alejó, impidiendo que la chica gótica, escuchara su llanto antes de marcharse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos! Aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia. Éste es el primer fic que escribí y no tienen idea de lo mucho que me divertí al hacerlo, así que, sinceramente espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cabe decir, que no se librarán de mí tan fácilmente muajajaja. Trataré de volver pronto con otras historias.**

***Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 14**

Los besos de Jade sabían a café, furiosos e intensos, nunca daban espacio a las dudas, nunca pedían permiso. Sus manos delgadas, pero fuertes, transmitían su impaciencia, al tocar, como si quisiera tomarlo todo a través de una caricia. Su mirada profunda, atrapaba a su víctima en un laberinto de sensaciones, en las que se podía morir congelado o fundido en su calor intenso, según ella lo quisiera. Esa era Jade West; y Tori casi podía sentirla impregnada en su piel, como la huella imborrable de un amor que existía, aunque fuese negado.

La castaña, lloró amargamente una vez más, al notar lo inútiles que eran sus intentos por olvidarla. Había pasado casi todo el fin de semana encerrada en su habitación, ignorando las preguntas de preocupación de sus padres y los intentos de su hermana por animarla. Había ignorado todo, porque, sin Jade, las cosas eran insípidas, lineales y estúpidas.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, qué era lo que la había enamorado de Jade, siendo tan malvada, tan cobarde, tan necia. Pero, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Se había enamorado de su maldad, de cada uno de sus miedos, de su necedad. Se había enamorado de ella por ser como era, por cada virtud, pero también por cada defecto y ahora no podía soportar el no tener motivos para odiarla, porque simplemente amaba todo en ella.

Deseó profundamente no haberla conocido, no haber descubierto su lado sensible, no haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos. Quiso cambiar su vida entera, para evitar lo que sentía, pero estaba atrapada en un montón de recuerdos, con los que su presente no podía competir.

-¡Tori! ¡Tori, baja rápido!- escuchó chillar, a su hermana, desde la sala, lo que la sacó violentamente de sus pensamientos.

La castaña, se incorporó rápidamente, secando sus lágrimas con una de sus manos, preocupada por lo que podía pasarle a Trina.

-¡Tori, ven por favor! –continuaba la mayor de las Vega.

Tori, tomó unas tijeras que estaban en su velador, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras casi corriendo para defender a su hermana, cuando se encontró con algo que no se esperaba.

Su hermana, tenía inmovilizada a Jade, tapándole la boca con la mano derecha y sujetándole los brazos y la cintura con el brazo izquierdo. La chica gótica, por su lado, luchaba con todas su fuerzas para liberarse, pero Trina parecía ser más fuerte.

Cuando Tori terminó de bajar las escaleras, completamente confundida, Trina por fin soltó a Jade, haciéndose a un lado, para que ésta no la golpeara.

-¡Déjame, lunática!- dijo la chica gótica, a penas pudo hablar.

-¡A mí tampoco me agradas!- gritó Trina, pareciendo agotada, por mantener sujeta a Jade.

-Trina ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Tori, empezando a enojarse.

-Secuestré a Jade, para que hable contigo de una buena vez.

-¡¿Qué diablos le dijiste a tu hermana?- casi gritó Jade, pareciendo furiosa.

Tori abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpida por Trina, que estaba muy alterada. – ¡Nada! No ha dicho nada a nadie y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque sería incapaz de traicionarte, contando algo que obviamente te molesta.

Tori y Jade se quedaron mirando, confundidas, preguntándose, hasta qué punto Trina sabía lo de ellas –Hermanita…- empezó Tori, con voz calmada. –Creo que te estás confundiendo un poco.

-Sí, yo estoy confundida. –dijo Trina, con sarcasmo. –Mira esto. –agregó, sacando el teléfono que debió quitarle a Jade, mientras la secuestraba; y empezando a buscar algo en él. La chica gótica corrió para recuperar su PeraPhone, pero no lo logró.

Cuando Trina mostró la pantalla, Tori se vio a sí misma en una foto, durmiendo en la cama de Jade. -¿Me tomaste una foto mientras dormía?- preguntó la menor de las Vega, deteniendo a tiempo, el gesto de ternura, que estaba por mostrar.

-Eh… debió tomarse por accidente. –se defendió Jade, desviando la mirada.

-Sí, claro. -dijo Tori, incrédula, volviendo a su realidad.

-Pero no te sientas mal, Jade. –continuó Trina, cada vez con más ironía en su voz. -¿Ves esas tijeras?-dijo, señalando a las manos de su hermana. –Anoche, Tori se durmió abrazándolas. Si yo no hubiese entrado a su habitación, seguro se habría hecho daño sin querer.

Ante esto, Tori miró ferozmente a su hermana, mientras Jade mostraba una sonrisa triunfante. -¿Dormiste abrazando unas tijeras?

-Estaba algo sensible. –admitió Tori, bajando la cabeza.

-Bien…- agregó Trina, mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras. –Yo ya hice mi trabajo, ahora hablen y solucionen el problema que tienen, sea cual sea; ¡Y dejen de sufrir por gusto!

Trina se alejó, dejando a Tori y Jade, mirándose fijamente, avergonzadas y completamente mudas ante los acontecimientos. Tori se sentó en el sofá y Jade hizo lo mismo, clavando la vista en el suelo.

-Tu hermana es…- empezó a decir Jade.

-Sí, todos dicen lo mismo. –interrumpió Tori, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda. -¿Quieres café o algo?- preguntó con la esperanza de huir a la cocina.

-No. –respondió Jade, girándose, para mirarla a los ojos. –Quiero hablar contigo.

Tori notó el nerviosismo en las palabras de Jade, y se preguntó si la chica gótica, diría lo que ella estaba pensando. Se forzó a no ilusionarse antes de tiempo y sin decir palabra, asintió con la cabeza para que Jade continuara.

-He pasado las dos últimas noches sin poder dormir, pensando en… todo esto y... –Suspiró, pareciendo cada vez más insegura y frustrada.

Tori la observó en silencio. Sabía que Jade estaba esperando algún tipo de ayuda para hacer su discurso más fácil, pero la castaña no pensaba intervenir. Era hora de que la chica gótica, se expresara por sí sola.

-No soy muy buena con las palabras. –dijo Jade finalmente, como esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

-Lo sé, continúa. –dijo Tori, acomodándose en su asiento, forzándose a no sonreír.

Jade la miró como si quisiera estrangularla, pero al instante suspiró, tratando de calmarse. -Bueno, yo…

-Tú…

-En serio te odio por esto.

-¿Es lo que querías decirme?- presionó Tori, disfrutando cada vez más el momento.

-¡No!-gruñó la chica gótica, con desesperación. –Sólo déjame hablar ¿Está bien? -Suspiró y continúo con palabras suaves. – Creo… que el miedo me hace actuar como idiota.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –dijo Tori, y Jade respondió con una sonrisa de resignación. – ¿Algo más?- añadió la castaña.

-Sí, bueno… lo que trato de decir es que…

-¿Ahora sí puedes quererme? – completó Tori, con una sonrisa dulce.

-No te quiero, Tori. –Respondió Jade. –Yo te amo. –añadió acercando su rostro al de la chica frente a ella.

-Espera. –la detuvo Tori, con una mano en alto para impedirle avanzar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica gótica, pareciendo preocupada.

-¿Puedes decirlo de nuevo?

-Oh, cállate, Vega. - dijo Jade, antes de unir sus labios en un beso, esta vez, tierno y dulce, sin temor y sin prisa.

Tori supo, al sentir a Jade, que el resto del mundo había dejado de importar. Todo lo que quería, para bien o para mal, era estar con esa malvada fiera, que poco a poco empezaba a apaciguarse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pasaron tres semanas, desde que Jade y Tori dejaron de esconder lo que sentían. Tuvieron que dar algunas explicaciones, respecto a las mentiras que habían dicho desde que todo empezó, y lidiar con la confusión de sus amigos, para los que fue algo difícil hacerse a la idea, pero con los días las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

Beck había vuelto a ser amigo de Tori, y por la insistencia de ésta, también había vuelto a hablar con Jade.

André por su lado, no pudo evitar enojarse con Tori, por no haberle dicho la verdad, mientras esta veía que él se ilusionaba; sin embargo la castaña logró hacerle entender lo difícil que había sido para ella pasar por eso. Al poco tiempo se amistaron, y no se volvió a mencionar el tema.

Cat y Robbie habían soltado risas incontrolables, la primera vez que sorprendieron a Jade y Tori, en mitad un beso, murmurando frases irónicas sobre el amor y el odio, pero luego de que la chica gótica, lanzara a Rex por la ventana del salón de clases, ninguno de ellos volvió a hacer comentarios sobre ellas.

Y en cuanto a Sinjin, él se había mostrado misterioso con respecto a Jim y a lo que pasó el día que lo golpearon, pero sólo hicieron falta un par de palabras amables de Jade, para que contara la verdad. El extraño joven recibió, ese día, un abrazo de dos de las chicas más lindas de la escuela.

Era una mañana soleada Hollywood Arts, los pasillo estaban repletos de estudiantes caminado de un lado al otro, preparándose para sus clases o simplemente conversando entre sí. Robbie, Rex, Cat, André y Beck, estaban sentados a un costado de la escalera, observando un extraño juguete, que la pelirroja traía en las manos, cuando escucharon gritos desde la puerta, lo que atrajo también, la atención de Trina, que estaba frente a su casillero.

-¡¿No me vas a decir quién es? –gritó Jade, con rudeza, caminando a pasos rápidos para alcanzar a su novia, quien iba por delante.

-¡Es Paul, un amigo de Trina!- respondió Tori, frustrada.

-¡Trina no tiene amigos!

-¡Oye!- refutó Trina, pero fue ignorada.

-Qué más da. Sólo me preguntaba por la obra de Sikowitz. –Alegó Tori, girando hacia Jade, y suavizando un poco la voz, mientras tomaba su mano. –No hay nadie en Hollywood Arts, que pueda competir contigo. Eres hermosa.

-Suéltame, Vega. Yo no confío en ese chico. –dijo Jade, alejándose rápidamente, con una mirada furiosa, y tropezando con Sinjin, quien sin pensarlo levantó las manos, para protegerse de ella, pero ésta, sólo lo miró por un segundo y siguió su camino, sin decir más.

-Wow, de la que me salvé. -mencionó André, con diversión, haciendo que todos sus amigos rieran, mirando a Tori, que a su vez también sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Sigue llamándote Vega?- preguntó Beck.

-Sólo cuando se enoja- respondió Tori, manteniendo la sonrisa.-Nunca le digan, pero... amo cuando se pone celosa.

-Awww- respondieron todos al unisonó.

-Sí, sí. Ve y alcánzala antes de que mate a Paul. –dijo Trina y Tori lo consideró por un segundo.

-Vamos, Jade no…- lo pensó otra vez. –Nos vemos luego. –dijo a sus amigos, corriendo hacia donde Jade se había marchado. -¡Jade! ¡Jade, espera!

**-Fin-**

**Bien, eso fue Una fiera Herida, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me acompañaron en cada capítulo. Gracias, por agregar la historia a favoritos, por dedicar un tiempo para comentar, o por simplemente entrar a leer.**

**Más allá de la realidad: Sabes que amo tu historia, de hecho, como ya te comenté, fue la que me impulsó a escribir. Eres muy talentosa, gracias por el apoyo.**

**Loverxanime: Muchas, muchas gracias por tus reviews, me alegra que la historia te gustara, espero que este capítulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas. Adoro cada una de tus historias.**

**Lindsaywest: Te considero una magnifica escritora, por eso que comentes mi historia, ha sido muy importante para mí. Muchas gracias.**

**AsukaMiyamoto: Sabes que me encanta leer tus historias, en serio me alegra que leyeras ésta, espero te haya gustado hasta el final. **

**Gracias también a: Robertdavidac, Lay-Cool Lover, Dark-Karumi-Mashiro y UrikoTobari, por animarse a dejar un Review en alguno de los capítulos.**

**Nos leemos pronto! Va en serio, por favor actualicen sus historias que siento adicción por algunas de ellas. **

**Bye-**


End file.
